Desterradas a el amor
by forever.ayato.yui21
Summary: Eran dias normales, Conocia a amigas... Pero unos chicos tenian un plan... "¿El area obscura?" Asi fue nuestro destierro a el amor... Una perdicion... Pero, La mas linda perdecion
1. Prologo

Bueno… Estaba de lo mejor jugando corazón de melón, Cuando de pronto Mitzuko me dice que quiere hacer un fic donde participen OC´s, Pueden ser vampiros, Mujeres neko (Son como los hombre lobo, Pero a ellas le crecen las uñas, Le salen orejas de gato, Sus ojos se vuelven como los gatos) y cualquier otra cosa que quieran(?

_Prologo_

Somos Mitzuko y Yuukino, Hijas de el mayor angel y el mayor demonio, A Yuukino le sobresale a grandes rasgos lo de su padre un demonio, Pero a Mitzuko le sale a mas grandes rasgos su madre… Un dia los padres de ellos las llaman para que se vallan a "Swett Amoris" Una escuela de "Monstros"… Ahí conocerán el amor y a sus mejores amigas… Pero también saldrá a la vista sus verdadera formas!

-Características físicas (Pueden poner 2: Las humanas y cuando se transforman)

-Características Psicológicas (Pueden poner 2 igual que las físicas)

-Edad (16-22) (Pueden poner por ejemplo:"100 años pero parece de 18")

-Chico (No se pueden Castiel y Kentin)

-Extra (Como quieren aparecer)

-Con quien vive o la historia de su familia-

Si gusten participar ¡ADELANTE!

Mitzuko: Vamos YAY!

Por si acaso, Pueden ser amigas de las protagonistas que ustedes quieran ¿Bien?


	2. cap 1

Bueno Aqui aparecen 2 chicas Isa96magica y natashalove disfruten el primer capitulo!

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Somos unas chicas "Normales", Que viven en un pueblo "normal"….. ¡A quien engañamos somo unos monstruos!... Bueno… Desde aquí en adelante viviremos con nuestra tía Agatha…

Mitzuko: ¡Rapido que el autobús nos dejara aquí! (Tiraba del brazo a Yuukino)

Yuukino: ¡UY! Si ¿Cómo si me importara?

Mitzuko: O te subes al autobús en 5 segundos o… Llamo a papa y le digo que te lleve con el

Yuukino: UF!... Ya voy… *Estupido padre, Estupida Tia Agatha… ESTUPIDOS TODOS!*

Mitzuko: ¿Cómo será la escuela?... ¿Tendras novio… Yuukino?

Yuukino: Estas chifalda Mitzuko si crees que tendre novio….¡JAMAS!

Y asi se fueron peleando en el autobús hasta que llegaron a su destino… Ahí se encontraron con un chico que estaba tirado en el suelo

Mitzuko: ¿Estas bi-

Yuukino: No te acerques… Puede ser peligroso!

¿?: ¿Quién yo?... ¿Parezco peligroso?..

Mitzuko: Kyaaa! (Se lanza a abrazar a el chico) ¡Que lindo!

¿?: Wah! Ken ya tienes una novia ¿Eh?

Ken: I-Isabel!... No es lo que tu pien- (Fue interrumpido cuando Yuukino le golpeo la cabeza con una piedra)Ouch!

Yuukino: Sueltalo Mitzuko…

Mitzuko: ¡NO!

Yuukino: Mira…¡BASTANTE TENGO YA QUE ME ALLA LEVANTADO A LAS Y AHORA TU NO ME HACES CASO!

Mitzuko: B-Bueno P-Perdon (Suelta a Ken y el se va corriendo)

Isabel: Pero que mal genio tienes Yuukino…

Mitzuko: Si… Salio a su padre

Yuukino:…

Mitzuko: ¿Y tu que clase de monstruo eres?

Isabel: ¿Monstruo?... No yo soy un hada

Mitzuko: ¡UN HADA! Kya!... Eres igual que nuestra tia Agatha

Yuukino: Mitzuko….

Isabel: (Se acerca a Mitzuko y le dice) Creo que ya debes irte… La señorita malas pulgas esta de mal humor

Mitzuko: Toma Yuukino ahí esta el mapa para que vallas a casa de tia Agatha….

Yuukino: Tsk *Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos?*

-Con Mitzuko-

Mitzuko: Bueno Isabel cuéntame tu vida

Isabel: No si esta Peggy ahí

Mitzuko: ¿Eh?

Peggy: Valla ¡FALLE OTRA VEZ! (Se va)

Isabel: Bueno (Se sienta en el césped)… Soy unas de las hadas mas jóvenes que existen en mi reino… Igual que todas las hadas de ahí tengo madre y padre-

Mitzuko: (Se sienta en el césped) ¿Por qué estas tan confiada en que yo puedo guardar esto que me estas contando?

Isabel: Por que eres una buena chica… Por eso… ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

Mitzuko: ¡Claro!

Isabel: Bueno como te decia yo tengo madre y padre… Ya que las hadas nacen con la gota de un arcoíris, Esta cae en una flor… Ella se cierra… Y cuando se abrió ¡Pum!... Naci yo! (Sonreia Isabel)

Mitzuko: OH!... Que lindo!... Bueno tengo que ir a ver si Yuukino llego a la casa… Nunca sabemos donde se mete cuando desaparece (Se levanta) Adios Isabel, Ojala nos llevemos super!

Isabel: Lo mismo digo *Que chica tan simpática*Oh, Oh… Esta obscureciendo… Mejor me voy antes que lleguen esos chupa-sangre y come carne (Se va)

- Con Yuukino-

Yuukino: *Bien Yuukino… Excelente!... Pusiste el mapa al revez y ahora no sabes donde estas!*

¿?: ¿Qué haces sola por aquí? (Decia una voz de chica)

Yuukino: Estoy paseando…¿POR?

¿?: A-Ah… D-Deves… T-Tener C-Cuidado H-Hay ….V-Vampiros

Yuukino: A-Ah gracias

¿?: M-Me llamo Yuki Harkinian… Y-Y Tu?

Yuukino: Yuukino… Marikawa… ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? (Pregunto intrigada)

Yuki: Soy una hibrida

Yuukino: Yo también… ¿Pero de que tipo?

Yuki: D-De vampiro… N-No te asustes no beberé sangre… Soy vegetariana

Yuukino: *Ahora si que lo eh visto todo… UN VAMPIRO VEGETARIANO!* B-Bueno donde esta esta dirección

Yuki: Bueno esta… Mira ahí (Apuntaba la casa que estaba enfrente)

Yuukino: ¡OH POR DIOS! Estaba al frente de mi! (Gritaba Yuukino y Yuki reia)

Yuki: Bueno Adios Yuukino… (Se iba caminando)

Yuukino: Adios *Bueno…. Es hora de entrar a la cárcel*

Tia Agatha: Hola mi niña (Abrazaba fuertemente a Yuukino) Has crecido mucho!

Yuukino: T…Tia no respi…ro

Tia Agatha: ¡Oh!... Mira Isabel ella es mi sobrina!

Isabel: ¡Ah!... Ella era la chica "Malas pulgas" Que estaba con Mitzuko

Tia Agatha: ¿Malas pulgas?... No ella es asi cuando tiene sueño…

Yuukino: (Apoyada en la puerta) Que cansans-(Fue interrumpida cuando Mitzuko abrio la puerta dejándola botada en el suelo)

Mitzuko: ¡Tia!... ¡¿Isabel?!

Isabel: ¡Bien ahora viviremos juntas! YAY!

Yuukino: *NOOOOO!*

Tia Agatha: Bien chicas Isabel y yo tenemos que ir al poblado de las hadas volveremos tarde asi que no los esperen despiertas

Yuukino: ¡Claro que no lo hare!... Me ire a dormir en este i-(Alguien le tapaba la boca con una mano)

Mitzuko: Si lo haremos

Isabel: No… Mitzuko regresaremos muy tarde asi que vete a dormir

Mitzuko: ¡OK!... (Se lleva a Yuukino)… Buenas noches Yuukino

Yuukino: Buenas noches Mitzuko *No puede ser…¡AQUÍ HAY TRES CAMAS!*

* * *

Bien ¿Que les parecio?... ¿Estan bien asi?... ¿Quieren que le saque algo para el proximo Capitulo?

Bye~ .Yui21


	3. cap 2

Abri mi cuenta y ¡Woah! tenia muchos Review! Gracias en serio

Bueno las fichas que elegi son de** Isa96magica**, **Natashalove**, **Selegna sorenic**, **Kairi- sr, ****Fatima andrade y Black Ross **

Disfuten este capitulo

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Mitzuko: Levantate!... Yuukino! (Gritaba por toda la habitación Mitzuko)

Isabel: ¿Tiene mal despertar?...

Mitzuko: Si… Pero nada que no pueda controlar

Yuukino: 5 Minutos mas… Mama! (Decia en sueño Yuukino)

Mitzuko: (Imitando la voz de su madre) No,No… Nada de 5 minutitos mas!... LEVANTATE AHORA O TE ARROJO EL BALDE DE AGUA!

Yuukino: (Despierta) ¡Estupida Mitzuko!

Isabel: (Riendo a mas no poder) Vamos Yuukino que llegaremos tarde!

Yuukino: Bueno… Si ya me despertaron… ¿Qué mas da? (Se levanta con la ropa puesta de el colegio)

Isabel: ¿Duermes con ropa?

Yuukino: Sip… En las mañanas me da mucha pereza vestirme!

Mitzuko: Entiendela Isabel, Ella es extraña igual que su padre!

Isabel: Si… Ya me di cuenta!

Yuukino: Van a seguir hablando de mi (Les tira una almohada a la cara) O nos iremos a la escuela…

Mitzuko: ¿Quieres pelea? (Tira un almohada a Yuukino)

Yuukino Y tu Isabel no te rias que también te toca (Tira almohadas a todas las direcciones)

Las chicas reian y Yuukino decia que era injusto que 2 estuvieran contra 1

Tia Agatha: Bueno chicas es hora de ir-(Siente que le llega una almohada a la cabeza)

Yuukino: (Reia) UPS!.. No era mi intención

Tia Agatha: (Sonreia) Me alegro que se lleven bien… Pero deben irse

Mitzuko: Hai!.. (Agarra un brazo de Yuukino y se la lleva arrastrando)

Tia Agatha: Son buenas chicas ¿No Isabel?

Isabel: Son muy simpáticas… Adios Agatha!

Asi se fueron y de pronto escucharon la misma voz que Yuukino la vez pasada

Yuukino: Yuki?

Yuki: ¡A-Ah!... Hola Y-Yuukino

Yuukino: ¿No vas a la escuela?

Yuki: Si… A la Swett amoris.. ¿Y tu? (Se da cuenta de que hay una chica que la lleva del brazo) ¿Q-Quien E-Eres?

Mitzuko:…. ACASO ES AQUÍ LA TIERRA DE LA TERNURA! (Abraza a Yuki) ¡QUE LINDA!

Yuukino: ¡OYE MITZUKO!... La estas espantando!

Mitzuko: ¡Ah! Perdon!(Suelta a Yuki).. Me llamo Mitzuko Marikawa… Lastimosamente hermana de Yuukino

Yuukino: Si.. Es verdad y ella es Isabel… Es una amiga de Mitzuko y mia..

Yuki: ¿Las llevo a la escuela?

Mitzuko: ¿Podrias?

Yuki: S-Si.. V-Vamos

Yuki llevaba a las chicas a la escuela, Pero Mitzuko la llevaba abrazada, Ella no decia nada pero Yuukino le decia "Sueltala que la estas ahorcando!" mientras Isabel miraba a las chicas y reia, Sin querer ven que algo esta botado en el suelo

Mitzuko: ¿Qué es esto? (Se acercaba a la cosa negra)

Isabel: ¡No la toques es una bomba!

Yuukino: (Agarra la bomba y la tira hacia el cielo explotando arriba) Debes dejar de ser tan curiosa!

¿?: ¡Uf!... Que bien que no les exploto!

Yuukino: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Oh!... (Sonrie) Soy Solegna D´Altrui

Mitzuko: ¿Tu tiraste esa bomba?

Solegna: Nop… Fue la área negra… Ahí viven los hombres… Siempre tratan de dejarlos inconcientes y llevarnos… No se cansan

Yuukino: Tu… Eres algo de mi padre estoy segura… ¿Eres un demonio?

Solegna: Sip… Tu eres Yuukino la hija del emperador ¿Cierto?

Yuukino: Si… Y no estoy muy contenta con eso… (Es interrumpido cuando alguien la empuja)

¿?: P-Perdon!...

Yuukino: No importa ¿Estas bien?

¿?: S-Si soy Samantha Suzuki

Yuukino: Bueno… Samantha… ¿Por qué me empujaste?

Mitzuko: Oye! No te esta diciendo que fue un accidente!

Samantha: Si… Te dije que fue un accidente

Yuukino: *Woah! Cambio radical de personalidad* B-Bien vámonos que ya es muy tarde

Solegna: ¿Dónde estudian?...

Yuukino y Mitzuko: En el Swett Amoris… ¿Y ustedes?

Samantha: Yo en el mismo ¿Y tu Solegna?

Solegna: Ahí mismo!

Mitzuko: ¿Qué pasa Yuki?... Estas muy callada…

Yuki: N-No soy buena… H-Haciendo A-Amigas…

Yuukino: ¡Ah! Bueno entonces seras amiga de nosotras

Samantha: Algo se esta acercando…

Yuukino: (Saca una espada) Corran Mitzuko ayúdame

Mitzuko: Claro!

Isabel: Yo las ayudo!

¿?: Vaya!... Unas chicas rudas… Que bien

Yuukino: Estas jugando con fuego… Vete si no quieres morir…

¿?: Solo venia a visitar… Adiu

Mitzuko: Mmmm…. ¿Saben?... Creo que llegaremos muy tarde si no nos vamos ahora

Yuukino: Bueno ¡A CORRER!

Asi todas se fueron Yuukino peleando con Mitzuko y las demás riéndose de ellas 2, Desde ahí en adelante comenzaría una gran amistad… Y una gran guerra con el área obscura

* * *

En el Area obscura

¿?: Emperador estas son las chicas... Las elegidas (Le entrega unas fotos)

Emperador: Bien... En 2 semanas mas atacaremos y tomaremos el reino... Lo que nos pertenecia y ... a nuestras prometidas

* * *

Bien! ¿Que les parecio?, Los hombres fueron desterrados del lugar y las chicas se hicieron amigas a la primera...

Si hay algo que no les gusta dejenlo en un Review y luego lo cambio

Bye~ .Yui21


	4. cap 3

Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo ¡Perdon por la tardanza! Pero es que estoy resfiada y no tenia mucha inspiracion (Cofcofproblemascofcof) ¡Enjoy!

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Las chicas entraron a la escuela cuando de pronto escuchan una pelea en el pasillo, Era una chica que tenia colas de zorro… una Kitsune peleando a muerte contra unas pandilleras

Yuukino: Ohh! Mira Mitzuko una Kitsune

¿?: ¿Que miran? (Tenia las manos cubiertas de sangre) ¿Buscan pelea?

Yuukino: No, Solo estamos buscando el Aula A… ¿Sabes donde esta?

¿?:Si… Esta ahí (Una de las chicas se levanta y le iba a pegar cuando Yuki se interpone y salva a la chica)

Yuki: E-Estas B-Bien

¿?: S-Si… Gracias… (Saca su forma humana) B-Bueno… Vamos a clases….

Yuukino: Wah! No sabia que Yuki era buena peleando

Yuki: N-No lo soy solo que Isabel me dijo y yo lo hice…

Isabel: Es que no quería arriesgarme… (Rie)

Directora: ¡OIGAN USTEDES! ESTAN LLEGANDO TARDE A SU CLASE!

Yuukino: ¿Y…?

Directora: Vayanse a sus respectivos salones y no salgan hasta que toquen el timbre

¿?: Ya bajale no?

Directora: Señorita Jhoshy Tsukishima ¡Castigada!

Jhoshy: Pero!...

Yuukino: ¡VIEJA! (Grito a la directora)

Directora: ¿¡Que?!... Señorita Yuukino usted esta castigada (Se va caminando) Aula B a Salir de clases

Yuukino: (Se acerca a Jhoshy y le susurra) ¡Corre se libre!

Jhoshy: (Rie) Que simpática eres Yuukino

Mitzuko: Bueno las clases son asi

Aula A Aula B

Mitzuko Yuukino

Isabel Yuki

Samantha Yuna

Jhoshy Selegna

¿?: Creo que estare en tu misma clase… Yuukino

Yuukino: ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?

¿?: Pues… Lo supuse

Yuukino: Entonces tu eres Yuna ¿Cierto?

¿?: Si soy Yuna…

Mitzuko: ¡Yay!... Tengo clases con Isabel

Isabel: Si! Bueno Adios

Asi pasaban 2 semanas normales, Ellas juntas, Mientras escuchaban susurros que decían "Que aterradoras"o "¿Cómo pueden ser tan unidas?, Hasta que un dia algo caya arriba del edificio donde ellas estaban

Yuukino: ¿¡Que?!

Yuki: E-Esta pasando

Yuna: Otra vez volvieron… N-No puede ser

Selegna: Esto esta mal… Son los de el área obscura

Mitzuko: (Abre la puerta) ¿Chicas están bien?

Yuukino: Si… ¿Y ustedes?

Isabel: Estos no se cansan!

Samantha: Q-Que nos harán

Jhoshy: Ah… Pues no lo se…

Yuukino: Vamos a transformarnos en lo que debemos (Dice unas palabras en latin y le salen alas negras, Sus ojos que eran cafes se transformaron a rojo, Su cabello castaño se volvió negro azabache y tenia un vestido manchado con rojo en el final de el… Tenia una luna negra en medio de su frente)

Mitzuko: Buena idea! (Dice unas palabras el latin y le salen alas blancas, Sus ojos que eran ambar sse volvieron celestes como el cielo, Su cabello que era castaño se volvió blanco y tenia un vestido blanco que al final tenia unas mariposas celestes como sus ojos… Tenia una media luna el su mano) Quedense aquí y no salgan por nada del mundo

Chicas: ¡No!

Mitzuko: Por favor… No quiero pelea-(Sintio que unos chicos abrían la puerta) Demaciado tarde

¿?: Miren… Tenemos aqui

¿?2: Si… Pues no son feas… Son muy lindas

Yuki: ¿Q-Que… Q-Quieren?

¿?: Solo el emperador de nuestra tribu quiere que le llevemos a su prometida… (Apunta a Yuukino) A ella

Yuukino: ¿A mi?...

¿?: Si… Y sus socios las quieren a todas…

¿?2: Dake… Se las llevamos o las quedamos para nosotros…

Yuukino: ¡PRIMERO MIRA CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLAN-(Cae a suelo) Que es… Esto

Dake: Dajan invento un incienso para que se quedaran quietas o mejor dicho inmobiles

Mitzuko: (Tose) Dejen a las… Cof… Chicas

Dajan: Despues de divertirnos claro que si!

Las chicas no soportaron ese aroma que emitia el incienso y se desmayaron

Dake: ¿Divirtamonos un poco?

Emperador: No… Ellas son de nosotros, Lisandro llévate a ella (Apunta a Isabel) Ella es tu prometida

Lisandro: Esto no esta bien Castiel… Son muy rudos con ellas (Toma a Isabel en forma de princesa)

Castiel: No somos rudos… Ellas son las mas fuertes de sus clanes… Nathaniel llévate a esa chica (Apunta a Yuki y la lleve en forma de princesa) Armin a ella (Apunta a Samantha y la toma igual que Lisandro)Dimitri a ella (Apunta a Yuna y el la toma en brazos) Alexy a ella (Apunta a Jhoshy Alexy se acerca a la chica y la toma en brazos) Y tu Jade a ella (Apunta a Selegna y el le pone una flor en el pelo y se la lleva en brazos)Ella es mia…

Asi los chicos se llevaron a las chicas a el área obscura (N/a: Si una chica va a la área obscura se destierra)Asi pasaron 2 dias y las chicas despiertan

Yuukino: ¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Mitzuko!

Mitzuko: (Abre los ojos lentamente) Y-Yuukino… ¿Qué paso?

Yuki: Yuukino… Esto es el área obscura

Yuukino: Pues escapemos…

Isabel: Es imposible… Estamos desterradas al igual que las otras chicas que estaban aquí

Samantha: ¿Por qué nosotras?...

Yuna: Facil… Somos presas fáciles

Castiel: No es por eso… Solo es que son nuestras prometidas

Yuukino: (Saca una espada) ¡NO SABES CON QUIEN HABLAS!

Yuna: (Se transforma en Kisune) Acá correrá sangre

Dimitri: Fantastico despertaron de malas ganas, Te aplaudo Castiel… Ahora nos quieren matar

Yuna: (Ataca a Dimitri y el esquiva todos sus golpes) ¿Qué rayos?...

Isabel: (Se transforma en hada)

Lisandro: ¿Estan bien?

Isabel: ¿Por qué lo hacen… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?

Lisandro: Nada malo… Solo tomamos lo que nos pertenece… El poblado y ustedes

Yuukino: (Tratando de recuperar el aliento)Q..Quien les… Dijo… Que… E..Eramos sus …P..Prometidas

Castiel: Los padres de cada una los autorizo y a Isabel fue el clan la que te dio su autorización… Ahora están desterradas…

Yuukino: ¡Estas loco si crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados!

Mitzuko: Yuukino Detente

Yuki: Y-Yuukino

Castiel: No puedes hacerme nada ya que (Se transforma en…) Somos de la misma clase de monstruo….

Lisandro: (Canta algo que le saca toda su ira)

Castiel: Vamonos dejemos a las señoritas que se acostumbren a su nuevo hogar

Dimitri: Bien

Yuna: (Con su forma normal) ¡Estan muertos escucharon?!

Dimitri: Adios Yuna Descansa

Y asi dejaron a las chicas encerradas…

Lisandro: Estan siendo demasiado rudos con ellas

Castiel: No… Ellas son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar esto… Esto no es mas que otro juego que deben resolver, Te aseguro Lisandro que en 2 horas mas habrá mas de una afuera…

Dimitri: Son las mas fuertes e inteligente ¿No?

Castiel: Asi es

* * *

¿Les gusto?, ¿Cambio algo de esto para el proximo capitulo?

A si... Las que vivian con familia, No aparecen sus familiares, Es que mas adelante saldran ¿OK?

Bye~ .Yui21


	5. Cap 4

Perdon por la tardanza es que estaba pensando en como hacer este capitulo, Ya que las chicas estan encerradas y necesitan escapar

Bueno sin mas demora (Yo de chcocolate) (? Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo!

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Yuukino: (Golpeando la pared con su espada)¡Mierd*!

Mitzuko: ¡Basta Yuukino!... ¡Sabes que es inútil!

Yuukino: No me importa! ¡Saldremos de aquí como de lugar

Yuna: (Agarra de los hombros a Yuukino) ¡TRANQUILA!...

Isabel: Esto lo resolveremos a como de lugar (Inspeccionando la pared) Lo que pensaba

Yuki: ¿Q-Que pasa?

Isabel: Estas paredes son aprueba de magia asi que no sirven las arma Yuukino

Yuukino: (Enojada a mas no poder) ¡JURO QUE A ESE TIPO LO MATARE CUANDO SALGA!

Yuna: *Si es que salimos*

Isabel: Vean el piso… Yuukino tira tu espada al piso

Yuukino: (Frunce el seño) ¿Para que?

Mitzuko: Solo hazlo

Yuukino: (Tira la espada al suelo y la cubre un aura blanca) ¿¡Que demonios?!

Yuna: Eso es… Estan quitándole el filo a esa espada ¿Cierto?

Isabel: Correcto… Como ven esta habitación esta protegida… Contra demonios

Jhoshy: Bueno durmamos que tengo sueño (Decia tratando de alegrar ese ambiente)

Yuukino: Tu con nada pierdes el animo ¿Cierto?

Jhoshy: Exacto!

Selegna: (Tararea una canción)

Yuna: Tengo una idea de como salir

Yuukino: ¿Cuál?

Yuna: Esta habitación esta "Limitada" Para los demonios… Pero no dice nada sobre las hadas

Mitzuko: ¿Y…?

Isabel: Estas diciendo que pruebe si puedo salir de aquí

Yuna: Si… Es la única forma de poder escapar

Isabel: Primero hagamos una prueba… Por que no quiero electrocutarme

Yuukino: (Dice unas palabras en latin y sale de un pequeño agujero un pequeño demonio) Ten a este como prueba… ¿Qué debes hacer?

Isabel: Necesito un violin…

Mitzuko: ¡Ah!... No te preocupes, Ese instrumento siempre esta en casa mia (Dice unas palabras en latin y de la nada sale un violin) Toma… Ojala te sirva

Isabel: Claro

Yuki: ¿Q-Que haras?

Isabel: Escucha (Empieza a tocar una canción y sale un polvo de el arco, Es amarillo y también sale blanco que empieza a caer al pequeño subdito de Yuukino, El cual empieza a tocer)

Demonio: ¿Qué me … Cof… Estan haciendo Yuukino-Sama?

Yuukino: Nada, Solo no te muevas…

Isabel: Listo… Dile que vaya hacia la muralla

Yuukino: ¡Ve hacia la muralla y atraviésala! (N/a: En ese caso se lo hubiera pedido Isabel… ¡Eres mala con el pobrecito ¬_¬)

El pequeño demonio iba hacia la muralla preocupado por las concecuencias que le podrían traer, Pero si se oponía Yuukino lo desterraría al peor sitio posible del inframundo, Aquella parte que estaba destinada a lo que la traicionaban… Cuando llego a la muralla la atravesó sin problema alguno

Isabel: Es seguro… Ahora mismo sal-

Castiel: (Golpea la puerta) Encontre un pequeño demonio afuera de su habitación… Y tiene un polvo raro…

Demonio: E-Es que Yuukino-Sama me dio el poder de hablar normal y… Salir de esa habitación

Castiel: Eso es imposible… Por que esa habitación esta limitada a demonios… Los demonios no pueden salir

Yuna: Sal por otra parte… Por la parte de adelante veo que no se puede

Isabel: Claro… Entonces (Se transforma en un hada: Su pelo que era negro lacio, Se transformo en negro y ondulado con mechones rosas; Le brotaron alas rosas con destellos blancos; Se vestido blanco era hasta la rodilla al final tenia unos volante rosas; Sus uñas estaban Rojas...)

Mitzuko: *Debe ser por que esta furiosa*

Isabel: Esperen por mi… Juro que volveré en 5 minutos

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Castiel había entrado y al no ver a Isabel, Se asusto y empezó a buscarla

¿?: (Abrian la puerta)

Yuki: ¿Q-Quien esta allí?

¿?: Soy yo Isabel (Decia con una sonrisa)

Mitzuko: ¡Eres impresionante!

Yuukino: ¿Podemos salir?

Isabel: Si… Salgan no hay moros en la costa

Las chicas salían una por una mirando a todos los lados, Isabel decia que los había distraído

Yuukino: ¿Dónde estará Ivan? (Preguntaba a Isabel)

Isabel: Bueno… Veras… El es el señuelo que utilice para que me dejaran de seguir

Mitzuko: ¿Eh~?

Yuukino: Mmm que sirviera de algo ese inútil

Asi las chicas salieron del área obscura, Pero lo que no sabían era que una chica las vigilaba

* * *

Bueno estaba planeando hacer un capitulo donde ustedes salían borrachas... Ya saben... Como las de Fairy Tail... Y necesito que me digan cual quieren ser... (Si quieren claro)

Ademas el proximo capitulo cada una vivira su mundo, Su familia

Bye .Yui21


	6. Cap 5

Cada OC´s Va a tener un capitulo asi... Bueno disfrutenlo

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Mientras iba caminando de regreso con las chicas unos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente

*Flashback*

-Pov Isabel-

Soy Isabel, Una chica sin hogar, Humillada por ser la mas joven del clan… Siempre pasa, Las mas jóvenes tienen que venderse a algunos pervertidos para tener dinero, Pero yo no soy igual que ellas, Prefiero no comer que venderme a un pedófilo

_5 años_

¿?: Hola Isabel

Isabel: H-Hola

¿?:Soy Agatha la emperadora de aquí y quiero entrenarte

Isabel: ¿Por qué yo?... Soy una chica sin casa

Agatha: Veo algo muy especial en ti… Algo que no todas las hadas lo tienen

Isabel: Sera por que soy la mas joven ¿Cierto?

Agatha: (Sonrie) No, No es eso… No te preocupes por la comida o el dinero, No te faltara

Isabel: Bien

Asi Isabel se entrenaba todos los días con Agatha, Pero por mas que lo intentaba no le salían sus alas

Isabel: Es imposible lo mas probable es que yo naci sin alas

Agatha: Piensa en la cosa mas feliz que te haya pasado, Necesitas concentrarte

Isabel: (Piensa cuando Agatha la recogio y de pronto unas pequeñas pero hermosas alas le salían en su espalda)

Agatha: S-Son hermosas…

Isabel: Si son rosas

Agatha: Aca en esta colonia solo salen alas blancas, amarillas y Azules… Jamas salen Rosas

Isabel: ¿En serio?

Agatha: (Se acerca a ella y le tocas sus alas) Mira… tienen unos pequeños destellos blancos…

Isabel: P-Pero mis alas no tienen nada de especial

Agatha: (Tira agua encima de ella e Isabel la detiene) Eres una hada expectacular

Isabel: Puedo controlar el agua?

Agatha: ¡Exacto!... Eres un hada genuina al igual que yo…

_A los 10 años_

Chica: No se acerquen a ella es extraña

Chica2: Si… Según mi abuela ella es extraña

Isabel: No… Yo no soy extraña

Chica: ¡Si eres extraña!

Isabel: ¡No!... Soy una hada geniuna como Agatha

Chica:¿En serio?... Entonces demuéstralo

Isabel: No… Prefiero que me tachen de "Extraña" que mostrarles mis alas

Chica2: ¡Te arrancaremos las alas! (Se abalanza sobre ella)

¿?: ¿Pueden dejar a esta princesa?

Chica2: Lisandro (Se salía de arriba de ella)

Lisandro: Dejenla tranquila

Chicas: O-Ok

Isabel: Gracias joven

Lisandro: (Sonrie y se va)

-A los 15 años-

Agatha: Isabel… ¿Te quieres venir conmigo a Swett vile?

Isabel: ¿Por qué?

Agatha: Mis sobrinas se vienen a vivir conmigo en 2 semanas mas

Isabel: ¿Seguro que no se molestaran?

Agatha: No… Yuukino tal vez te de una mala impresión, Pero no es mala a pesar de su carácter

Isabel: Ok…

*Fin del flashback*

Pov natural

Isabel cada vez caminaba mas lento, Quedandose atrás

Yuukino: ¿Eh?... ¡Isabel!

Mitzuko: (Abraza a Isabel del cuello) Vamos de prisa no queremos que los encuentren

Isabel: (Sonrie) Claro..

* * *

Bueno... Esta era la ficha mas completa dejen Review o manden un mensaje para que les haga una historia como esta ¿O las creo yo?... No lo se ¿Que dicen ustedes?

Bye~.Yui21


	7. Cap 6

Bien aqui esta la vida de Samantha ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Mientras Samantha era dejada en su casa su amiga la recibia con un abrazo

Hikari: ¡Samantha!... ¿¡Donde estabas me tenias preocupada!

Samantha: Fui a… Estaba con esas chicas teníamos que hacer un trabajo grupal

Hikari: ¡Oh!... ¿Por qué dices que no puedo inscribirme en esa escuela tuya?

Samantha: Por que tu eres subnormal… Por eso (Se sentaba en el sillón)

Hikari: Oye eso fue malo! (Se sentaba al lado suyo) ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Samantha: Bien… ¿Y tu?

Hikari: Bien… Mira hoy conoci a un chico, Era peli-castaño y tenia los ojos castaños, Sabes que el me miro y me dijo que yo era linda y Bla,Bla,Bla….

Samantha miraba a esa chica, Ella no era un demonio como ella si no que era una humana normal, Que por alguna razón le había tomado cariño

**Flashback**

_5 años_

Mi mama se alegrara mucho por la nota que le traigo (9.8)

Samantha: Ya llegue

Madre: Hola Samantha

Samantha: Mira madre la nota que te traje

Madre: ¡DEVES SER LA MEJOR!

Samantha: Pero mama, Yo no puedo hacer mas

Madre: ¡ENTONCES ESTAS CASTIGADA!

Samantha: (Llora) M-Mama… No por favor

Padre: A tu habitación

_10 Años_

¿?: Hola soy

Samantha: (Corre)

¿?: ¡Oye espera!

Samantha: (Se detiene)

¿?: Soy Hikari, Un gusto conocerte

Samantha: Me llamo Samatha ¡Adios! (Se va corriendo)

Hikari todos los días iba a buscarla a su clase, Pero ella siempre se escapaba de ella, Hasta que un dia, Hikari encontró a Samantha detrás de la escuela, Sola

Hikari: ¿¡Por que me evitas?!... ¿¡ME ODIAS?!

Samantha: No, No te odio… Es que soy mala con la gente que esta cerca de mi

Hikari: ¿Por qué?... A mi no me importa como eres… Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga

Samantha: ¿No sabes los rumores que andan por ahí?

Hikari: Si… Que tu eres un demonio… No los creo, Eso lo inventan… ¿Entonces… Quieres ser mi amiga?

Samantha: (Asiente con la cabeza) S-Si (Caen unas lagrimas)

Hikari: Vamos, Vamos no llores (Limpia sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar)

Asi eran las mejores amigas de toda esa escuela

_13 Años_

Madre: ¡VOLVISTE A BAJAR TUS CALIFICACIONES!

Samantha: (Apreta sus dientes)

Madre: ¡RESPONDE!

Samantha: (Susurra) Estoy harta

Madre: ¡¿Qué?!

Samantha: ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TODOS USTEDES!

Madre: Si estas harta, Vete de la casa, Nadie te necesita

Samantha: ¡PERFECTO!... ¡ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE! (Sube su habitación y saca una maleta)

Padre: Creo que esta vez te exediste

Madre: ¡CALLATE!... Ella no se ira

Samantha: (Tira su maleta por la ventana y luego se tira ella) *Adios para siempre…*

-2 Horas después-

Madre: H-Hija lo siento… No quería discutir contigo, Hija

Padre: Ella se fue… Que alivio

Madre: *Hija… Te quiero nunca lo olvides*

- Con Hikari-

Samantha: Hikari, ¿Puedo vivir contigo?

Hikari:..

Samantha: ¿Hola?... (Mueve la mano de lado a lado) Tierra llamando a Hikari

Hikari: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Samantha: G-Gracias Hikari

_16 Años_

¿?: Vaya que tenemos aquí?

¿?2: Son 2 chicas… ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Samantha: Hikari corre

Hikari: P-Pero

Samantha: ¡CORRE!

Hikari: (Corre)

¿?: Oh, No se fue la otra ahora solo nos queda una

Samantha: (Se transforma en mujer neko y saca sus garras) Dejenme, No se me acerquen

¿?2: Buen truco ¿Cómo lo haces? (LE toca sus orejas)

Samantha: (Rasguña la mano de el) Sueltenme…

¿?2: ¡Agh! (Mira el rasguño y ve la herida profunda que tenia) ¡Tu!

¿?3: Dejenla… Ella no le esta haciendo nada (Decia un chico que tenia una PSP en su mano)

¿?: S-Si (Se van)

Samantha: Gracias

¿?3: De nada (Se pone a jugar es su PSP)

**Fin del flashback**

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa Samantha?

Samantha: Nada… Solo que creo que eres linda

Hikari: (Sonrojada) ¡Oh por dios Samantha me voy a enamorar de ti!

Samantha: (Sonrie)

* * *

Ok ¿Como quedo?... Me di cuenta que en el capitulo pasado puse 15, Pero tenia 18... Mi error ¬_¬

Bye~.yui21


	8. Cap 7

Disculpen la demora es que esto de el colegio ¡WAH COMO ODIO LA TAREA Y LOS EXAMENES!, Sin mas aqui esta el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Yuna caminaba por el bosque, Las chicas se habían descuidado y ella había escapado, Su casa se encontraba en el final de ese obscuro bosque, Una casa no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, De ella salía una chica

Yami: ¡Hemanita!... ¿¡Donde estabas?!

Yuna: (Sonrie) Sali ¿Por qué?

Yami: Me tenias muy preocupada!

Yuna: Tranquila, Estoy aquí

Cuando entraron a la casa Yami le pregunto

Yami: ¿Conseguiste novio?

Yuna: ¿¡Eh?!

Yami: No… Por lo que creo no…

Yuna reia por esas preguntas que le hacia su hermana, Siempre le sacaba una que otra sonrisa

**Flashback**

-5 Años—

¿?: A-Alejate… Toma mi dinero pero no te me acerques

Yuna: ¿Eh?... No, No quiero tu dinero

¿?: S-Solo aléjate de mi… Por favor (Lloraba la chica)

Yuna: *¿¡Por que tuve que nacer como Kitsune?!* ¿¡Por que me temen tanto?!

¿?: Mataste a un maestro con tus propias manos!...

Yuna: Es-Es que no me puedo control-

¿?: ¡Vete!...

¿?2: Eres un demonio ¡Vete!

¿?: Muere!, ¡Desaparece!

Yuna: (Se fue corriendo) *¿Por qué?*

-13 Años—

¿?: P-Por… Fa—vor

Yuna: ¿Qué?... No te escucho (Tomaba el pelo de el chico)

¿?2: Eres un… Demonio

Yuna: Exacto… Y ahora que ustedes lo saben no me queda mas que eliminarlos

Yami: Para por favor hermana, Ellos no sabían lo que hacían!

Yuna: ¡CASI TE MATAN!

Yami: Pero no me paso nada ¿Ves?

Yuna: Tsk… Hoy se salvan, Pero no le digan a nadie mi pequeño secreto

¿?: Se lo informaremos al general!...

Yuna: ¿Y quien es ese tal General?

¿?: Dimitri, Rey de los vampiros

Yuna: ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ese tal Dimitri?

¿?: Ya veras… Solo te digo que las cosas no te saldrán a-

Yuna: Una palabra mas y te mato…

-16 Años—

Yuna jugaba con Yami en su habitación cuando de pronto unos ruidos se escucharon en el living donde estaban sus padres, Cuando Yuna bajo se encontró con una escena para nada linda… Sus padres tirados en el suelo y con disparos en sus cabezas, Según veía le estuvieron robando, Los ladrones dejaron una nota

"Recuerdas a los ladrones que casi matas?... Somos los mismos, Solo que nosotros no tuvimos compacion por ti, Ojala nos encuentres… Pregunta todo lo que quieras jamas nos encontaras…"

Yuna: Yami… No bajes de tu habitación por nada del mundo

Yami: ¿Por qué?

Yuna: NO SALGAS DE LA HABITACION!

Yami: Bien…

Yuna entierra los cuerpos de sus padres en su jardín, Ya que ella jamas creyó que sus padres morirían asi, Juro venganza… Tras un año de investigación encontró información que los ladrones se encontraban en Swett Ville, Francia

-17 Años—

Habia encontrado a unas chicas que sabían donde estaban, Sus novias, Pero no quisieron decirme

¿?: ¿Y si sabemos?, ¿Qué nos daras a cambio?

Yuna: Muerte, Eso es lo que les dare

¿?2: ¡DEJA DE SER TAN PRESUMIDA NIÑITA! (La chica se abalanzo sobre Yuna, Pero ella lo esquivo y le pego fuertemente en el estomago sacándole sangre por la boca)

Yuna: ¡DIME!

¿?2: S-Sera… Mejo-r matar-me que de-cirte al-go

Yuna: Perfecto… Correra sangre (Se transforma en Kitsune)

Asi transcurre la pelea, Las chicas casi muertas en el piso, Ella estaba por dar el ultimo golpe cuando alguien hablo

¿?: Mira Mitzuko ¡Una Kitsune!

Yuna: ¿Qué miran?, ¿Buscan pelea?

*Fin del flashback*

Recordar eso le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa

Yami: *Ojala tengas amigas hermana, Y que tengas un novio como yo* (Sonreia)

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, ¿Esta bien?

Como ven el romance no empezara por ponis vomitando arcoiris por la boca, Tendra altos y bajos :·3

Bye .Yui21

Pd: Me falta 1 Extra mas que hacer, Los demas los hare despues, Es que quiero retomar pronto la historia *** PUT* ESCUELA*** ¬_¬


	9. Cap 8

Bueno, Perdon por la demora pero lo hice mas largo...

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y Beemoov

* * *

Tia Agatha: No informaron que estuvieron en el área obscura…

Yuukino: Es verdad… Pero nos secuestraron (Golpea la mesa)

Mitzuko: Es verdad tia… Ellos nos secuestraron

Tia Agatha: Secuestro o no… Eso es romper una ley, La ley mas importante de todas… Lo siento mis niñas… Pero quedan desterradas a el área obscura

Isabel: Desterradas…

Yuukino: Tsk… Vamonos Mitzuko e Isabel… Por lo que veo aquí no somos de importancia… Vamos a buscar a las demás para darle la notici-… ¿Qué pasa Agatha?

Tia Agatha: (Tose) ¿Qué es esto?...

Yuukino: Oh. No… ¡Corran! (Agarra de la mano a Mitzuko e Isabel)

.-..-.-. otra parte.-.-.-.-.

Samantha: P-Para (Reia Samantha por el ataque de cosquillas proveniente de Hikari)

Hikari: No… (De pronto detiene las cosquillas y comienza a toser) Samantha… (Se desmaya)

Samantha: ¿Qué es esto?... *Se parece a el incienso de la escuela*

¿?: Llevense a esa chica… (Agarran a Hikari y se la llevan)

Samantha: ¡SUELTEN A HIKARI! (Su cuerpo se paraliza, Pero ella corre)¡Hikari volveré por ti lo juro!

Armin: Y… ¿A dónde planeas ir? (La agarra de las manos)

Samantha: ¿Qué quieres de mi?... No le hagan daño a Hikari o los mato

Armin: Tranquila, El objetivo no es ella si no tu

Samantha se desamaya y Armin se la lleva

.-.-.-En un lugar del bosque.-.-.-.

Yuki: Vamos a dar un paseo al bosque mama

Madre: Vallan con cuidado

Yuki: Claro!

/30 Minutos después/

Yuki: Vamos Sora… Es hora de volver

Sora: Claro hermana, Vamos

Yuki: ¿¡Qué paso aquí?! ¡Mama!, ¡Papa!

Sora: (Tose) Insicienso para dormir… Corre Yuki

Yuki: P-Per

Sora: CORRE!

Yuki comenzó a correr y se encontró a un chico rubio con los ojos ambar

Yuki: Ayudame!, Mi familia fue atacada

¿?: ¿Quién lo hizo?

Yuki: El área obs- (Yuki se dio cuenta que Isabel le había dicho "Todos los hombres fueron desterrados" y corrió, Pero el la tomo por la cintura)

¿?: Vamos Yuki… Al fin y al cabo están desterradas al igual que nosotros

Yuki: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Nathaniel, Rey de la luz… Duerme pequeña Yuki (Tocaba la cabeza de ella y Yuki se dormia)

-En otra parte de el bosque-

Yuna: Yami ¿Qué haces?

Yami: Estoy haciendo un ramo de flores… ¿Lo quieres?

Yuna: Gracia Yami

¿?: Hola Yuna… Tanto tiempo

Yuna: Dimitri…

Dimitri: ¿Saben que están desterradas?...

Yuna: ¿D-Desterradas?

Dimitri: Exacto… Las vinimos a buscar

Yuna: No me llevaran viva (Se transforma en Kitsune)

Yami: Y-Yuna… ¿Qué pasa?

Dimitri: (Lanza un polvo y Yami cae desmayada)

Yuna: Suelta a Yami! (Saca sus garras)

Dimitri: Sera mejor que guardes tus garras (Saca sus colmillos) Esta chica huele muy bien…

Yuna: (Guarda sus garras y vuelve a ser "Humana") ¿Qué quieren?

Dimitri: (Entrega a Yami a un chico) Te quiero a ti… Si no vas… Yami sufrirá las consecuencias…

Yuna: … (Se entrega a Dimitri)

Dimitri: Buena chica…

-En otro lugar-

Kai: Estan desterradas

Selegna: ¿Nosotras?

Kai: Si…

¿?: Asi que en realidad tu eras su hermano…

Selegna: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kai?

Kai: Sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti… Ademas Jade te quiere…

Jade: No te enojes mi pequeña flor… Estaras bien a mi cuidado

Selegna: No me quiero ir con ustedes!

Jade: Tranquila Selegna… No seras la única alla… De seguro tus amigas están alla también

Selegna: (Cierra los ojos) Bien, Si eso es lo que quieren me ire con ustedes

Jade: Me alegro… No devimos usar la fuerza

Selegna: *Ojala las chicas estén bien*

-Con Yuukino, Mitzuko y Isabel-

Isabel: No tenemos escpatoria…

Yuukino: ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?

Mitzuko: De seguro que nuestro padre hizo algún arreglo para quedar emparejados con ellos

Castiel: Que inteligente eres Mitzuko

Yuukino: No te acerques a Mitzuko

Castiel: Pero Yuukino… Tu y yo somos de la misma raza…

Yuukino: ¿Y?

Ken: M-Mitzuko

Mitzuko: ¿Ken?... Que haces aquí!

Ken: (Se transforma en "Kentin") En realidad yo soy asi… Y tu eres mi prometida…

Isabel: ¿Qué quieren en realidad?

Lisandro: Yo quiero mi princesa, La princesa que conoci hace ya tantos años

Yuukino: (Cierra sus ojos y se transforma en neflim) ¡Ya basta!... Dejenos en paz

Castiel: (Se transforma en neflim)… Tabla… Yo soy superior a ti, A si que respétame

Mitzuko: Yuukino, No seas dura de cabeza y acepta que nosotras estamos desterradas

Yuukino: (Vuelve a ser normal) Tsk… (Tose) Pero es necesario en incienso

Castiel: Claro que si

Lisandro: Sigo diciendo que ustedes son muy rudos con unas señoritas

Kentin: Eres muy blando con ellas Lisandro

Las chicas estaban inconcientes y los chicos se las volvieron a llevar, Esta vez no podrían escapar ya que habían consultado todo lo posible para que ellas quedaran desterradas por la eternidad… Y lo consiguieron

Yuukino: (Despierta)… ¿Dónde estoy?

Castiel: En casa Yuukino, Estas desterrada

Yuukino: ¿Dónde esta Mitzuko?

Castiel: Con Kentin

Yuukino: (Intenta levantarse, Pero esta atada de pies) ¿¡Que demonios es esto?!

Castiel: Es para que no te escapes… No te lo puedes sacar, Es una cadena a prueba de demonios…

Yuukino: Eres de lo peor…

Castiel: (Se acerca a Yuukino y le acaricia la mejilla) No, Solo te quiero para mi

Yuukino: Dejame ver a las chicas…

Castiel: (Le muestra una televesion que salen todas las habitaciones) Ahí esta

Yuukino: MITZUKO!, ISABEL!

Castiel: Grita todo lo que quieras, Al fin y al cabo… Ellas no te pueden escuchar

-Mitzuko-

Mitzuko: (Abre los ojos y se ve que tiene las manos y pies atados) ¿Qué…

Kentin: Buenos días Mitzuko

Mitzuko: Kyaaaa!... No me asustes asi!

Kentin: (Le toma las manos) Eres tan linda

Mitzuko: Y tu un farsante

Kentin: Quieres que te quite las cadenas?

Mitzuko: Si

Kentin: Jurame por dios que no te escaparas

Mitzuko: Es malo jurar en vano…

Kentin: Entonces… Si te escapas Yuukino sufrirá las consecuencias

Mitzuko: Bien… No me escapare… Pero (Le muestra las muñecas) Estan muy apretadas y ya me empieza a doler

Kentin: (Sale de la habitacion apresurado y vuelve con hielo en una bolsa, Saca las cadenas y le pone el hielo) P-Perdon… No quería hacerte daño

Mitzuko: (Sonrie)

-Isabel-

Isabel despertó y se encontró acostada, Y en una silla mirándola Lisandro, Ella se asusto

Lisandro: Lo siento princesa, No quería asustarte

Isabel: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Lisandro: Por que si no estabas en mi habitacion, Tendrias que estar encadenada y eso lo encuentro muy salvaje para una dama

Isabel: ¿Yuukino, Mitzuko… Estan bien?

Lisandro: Si… Le dije a los chicos que no fueran tan salvajes con ellas

Isabel: ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Lisandro: Encuentro que tratar a una dama como un hombre no es correcto, Ademas… Eres muy bonita para ser tratada asi

Isabel: (Se sonroja y se tapa la cara con la almohada)

Lisandro: Pero hay una condición

Isabel: ¿Cuál?

Lisandro: Por favor no escapes… Si lo haces tendre que usar métodos un poco extraños y dolorosos

Isabel: Bueno… No escapare *Cuando quiere, Da miedo…*

-Samantha-

Desperto por un ruido proveniente de un gran televisor, Alguien estaba jugando y a un volumen muy fuerte, Pense que pueden ser las chicas… Pero me asuste al ver una cabellera negra.

Samantha: (Quejido)

Armin: (Pausa el juego) Valla, Ya despertaste (Sin querer pasa a llevar el botón de "Pause" y sigue jugando)

Samantha: ¿Q-Quién no iba a despertar escuchando semejante ruido?

Armin: *Ya me había dicho Alexis que las Samantha era "Especial"*

Samantha: Hola… Tierra llamando a Armin (Mueve una mano al frente de los ojos de Armin)

Armin: Eh… ¿Si?

Samantha: Acabas de perder (Rie)

Armin: Que? (Da vuelta la cabeza y se da cuenta que dice "Game over")¡NOO!

Samantha: ¿No guardaste la partida?

Armin: No… ¿Me ayudas a pasar?

Samantha: Claro… Pero no soy muy bueno es esto

Armin: No te preocupes… Con el tiempo aprenderás

-Yuna-

Yuna despertó en una gran torre, Al lado de ella Dimitri mirándola fijamente

Yuna: ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Dimitri: No… Pero te pareces a ella

Yuna: ¿Ella?

Dimitri: Si… Maria Magdalena

Yuna: Ah…

Dimitri: (Toma un mechon de pelo y lo huele)Eres mas hermosa que ella…

Yuna: (Se sonroja)¿G-Gracias?

Dimitri: Por favor no te escapes de mi (Abraza a Yuna)

Yuna: ¿E-Eh?

Dimitri: No te escapes como ella…

Yuna: N-No lo hare… Pero dime donde esta Yami

Dimitri: Esta en una habitacion, Al igual que todos los familiares de las chicas

Yuna: ¿P-Puedes soltarme?

Dimitri: Dejame estar un poco mas asi… Por favor

-Yuki-

Yuki estaba en una habitacion donde entraba mucho sol, Abrio los ojos y alguien la estaba abrazando y tenia sus frentes juntas

Yuki: ¿E-Eh?

Nathaniel: (Bosteza) Buenos días Yuki

Yuki: (Sonrojada) N-N-Nathaniel… Q-Q-Que haces

Nathaniel: Te estaba cuidando… (Se sonroja) P-Pero te veias tan bonita, Que quise dormir contigo

Yuki: (Sonrojada) /N.a: Mas que el pelo de Castiel/ B-Bue-no…

Nathaniel: ¿Tienes hambre, Sed?

Yuki: Si. Tengo sed… Me traes agua

Nathaniel: Bueno… Pero no te muevas de aquí… Si lo haces tendre que encadenarte…

Yuki: N-No lo hare… *Yandere -_-*

Nathaniel baja por agua y Yuuki se la toma

Yuki: Gracias Nathaniel (Sonrie)

Nathaniel: (Sonrojado) D-De nada…

-Selegna-

Selegna: (Despierta) Uwah…

Jade: Hola!

Selegna: KYAAAAA!

Jade: ¿Q-Que paso?!

Selegna: M-Me asustaste…

Jade: Fiu… Perdon pequeña florecilla

Selegna: ¿Dónde estoy?

Jade: Estas en mi casa

Selegna: Que linda… Hay flores de todos los colores

Jade: Me alegra que te guste, Algunas dirían que soy afeminado, Por que me gustan las flores

Selegna: Yo no creo eso… Tu eres bien como eres…

Jade: (Se sonroja)G-Gracias

* * *

BIEN! Esto lo hice ahora en la noche... Tengo un sueño

¿Que les parecio?... ¿Quedo bien?

Pd: Todos se llevaron bien... Excepto Yuukino y Castiel... Ahh Cosas de la vida...

Bye .Yui21


	10. Cap 9

Bueno, Esta es la razon por la cual Jhoshy no salio en la ocasion pasada... Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y Beemoov

* * *

/Pov Jhoshy/

Estaba en el instituto, Por alguna razón no había visto a ninguna de las chicas y eso me preocupaba, Estaba entrando a el aula y veo una cabellera azul, Que al verme se me acerco

¿?: Hola… Eres ¿Jhoshy cierto?

Jhoshy: Si, ¿Y tú?

¿?: Alexis, Soy un mago del sueño

Jhoshy: Pero ¿Los hombres no estaban desterrados?

Alexis: Si, Pero yo no vivo aquí

Jhoshy: Entonces donde

Alexis: El área obscura (Sonríe) Y te vine a buscar a ti

Jhoshy: ¿A mí?... ¿Por qué?

Alexis: Cuando estemos allá te lo contare

Jhoshy: P-Pero yo no quiero ir

Alexis: (Triste) Pero llevamos a todas tus amigas para que estuvieran ahí, Además según lo que me dijeron tu estas desterrada junto con ellas

Jhoshy: ¿Qué?

Alexis: (Sonríe y toca la frente de ella) Si, Ahora duerme pequeña…

/Pov natural/

Alexis se llevaba a Jhoshy, La dejo en su casa la quedo mirando por un largo tiempo, Hasta que el celular del sonó y contesto

Alexis: ¿Si?

_Castiel: Hora de reunión, Ven ahora_

Alexis: Pero dejare a Jhoshy sola

_Castiel: Átala o algo, Pero ven ahora… (Colgó)_

Alexis: (Guarda su celular) ¿Atarla?... ¿Quién haría eso? /N.A: CofcofCastielcofcof/ (Deja una nota al lado de la cama de ella y se fue)

.-.-En el salón de reuniones.-.-

El salón era negro, Con unos sillones marrones y rojos

Alexis: ¿Qué paso ahora?

Castiel: Nos atacan de nuevo…

Armin: ¿Otra vez?... ¿Ahora que quieren?

Castiel: Según lo que me dijo Lisandro están buscando las emperatrices perdidas y matarlas para que el mundo no sea cambiado… Algo así…

Lisandro: Es esto (Muestra un libro) Según la leyenda, En un futuro… Habrán 3 emperatrices del nuevo mundo… Una controlando el lado Oeste, Otra controlando el lado Sur y la última controlando el Norte y el Este… Ese lado está manchado de sangre, Según la emperatriz más cruel y sedienta de sangre podrá controlarlo…

Jade: ¿Cómo?... Explica en un idioma que entendamos Lisandro

Armin: ¿Nuevo mundo?

Nathaniel: El nuevo mundo es aquel que tendrá felicidad, En el que el cual ninguno será discriminado por su cultura… Ellas son las reinas del nuevo mundo… En cambio Yuukino será la reina de los infiernos, Mitzuko reina de los cielos, Isabel será la emperadora en el clan de las hadas, Selegna será la que cuidara las puertas del destino, La muerte y la vida… Por lo que veo, Ninguna es "Normal" En ese sentido

Alexis: No entiendo… ¿Para que las quieren?

Nathaniel: Para ellas controlar a el mundo de la magia, el humano… Las tinieblas, el cielo, Las puertas del destino y el de las hadas...

Castiel: ¿Y quién es la que manda esta guerra?

Nathaniel y Lisandro: Vienen 9 jefes... Mejor dicho "Jefas"

Jade: ¿¡9?!

Dimitri: ¿Y cuáles son los nombres?

Kentin: Los nombres son: Melody, Rosalaya, Kim, Amber…

Nathaniel: ¿¡Amber?!

Castiel: Tu hermana otra vez?

Kentin:… Debrah, Laeti, Charlotte, Li y por ultimo Nina

Castiel: Buena investigación Nathaniel, Eso es todo, Pueden irse

Los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

-Isabel-

Isabel: *¿Cómo estarán las chicas?, Sera que ¿No voy a poder verlas?* (Mira por la ventana)

Lisandro: ¿En qué piensas princesa?

Isabel: (Asustada) ¿C-Cuando llegaste?

Lisandro: Hace 2 minutos

Isabel: ¡Y por qué no me hablaste!

Lisandro: Te veías tan concentrada que no lo hice… Perdóname princesa, Pero no quería asustarte

Isabel: Lisandro… ¿Cómo están las chicas?

Lisandro: No lo sé… No eh preguntado… ¿Quieres verlas?

Isabel: Si, Me estoy preocupando por ellas un montón

Lisandro: Bueno, Tratare de convencer a los chicos para que las dejen reunirse ¿Te parece?

Isabel: Si

-Jhoshy-

Jhoshy: *Repasemos… Hace 3 horas estaba en casa, Luego me fui a el instituto para ir a estudiar, Luego me encontré con un chico de pelo azul, Me trajo aquí…* (Trataba de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza)

Alexis: (Abraza a Jhoshy) ¿Me extrañaste Jhoshy?

Jhoshy: (Asustada) N-No… E-Es verdad que las chicas están aquí

Alexis: Si… ¿Estas preocupadas por ellas?

Jhoshy: Si, Un poco…

Alexis: Tengo una idea para que se te pase tu pena… ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

Jhoshy: Si, Me encanta!

Alexis: Entonces vamos, Espérame aquí ahora vuelvo

Alexis entro a todas las habitaciones de los chicos y saco a las chicas, Yuna al principio desconfió en ir, Pero al final la convenció

Alexis: Sal ya Jhoshy

Jhoshy salió y se encontró con las chicas afuera

Mitzuko: (Fingiendo llorar) Las extrañe mucho…

Yuukino: (Abraza a las chicas) ¿Están bien?

Chicas: (Asienten con la cabeza) Yuukino pareces una madre

Alexis: ¿A alguien le gusta ir de compras?

Mitzuko: A mi

Yuukino: No, No… NOOOO!

Samanta: ¿Qué pasa Yuukino?

Yuukino: Lo sabrán cuando vallamos a el centro comercial…

Alexis: Bien, ¡Vamos!

Jhoshy, Alexis y Mitzuko compraban ropa para todas las chicas

Isabel: (Cansada) Ahora sé lo que pasa

Yuukino: Y esto me pasaba todos los fin de semana…

Yuna: Yo no sé para que vine, Me duelen los pies…

Mitzuko: Bien chicas es hora de

Yuki: I-Irnos?

Mitzuko: No… Tenemos muchos centros comerciales que recorrer todavía

Yuna: Yuukino ¿Puedo cortarme las manos y los pies?

Yuukino: No… ¿Cómo me los cortare yo?

Selegna: Vamos chicas no se den por vencidas

Jhoshy: Vamos!

Así estuvieron hasta las 8.00 pm

Samanta: ¿Cuántas horas estuvimos recorriendo esta área?

Yuna y Yuukino: Mas de 12…

Yuki: C-Chicas… V-Volvamos

Mitzuko: Por lo que veo todas las tiendas ya cerraron… Está bien, Vámonos

Yuukino: ¿Y Selegna?

Selegna: (Acostada en el césped)Aquí estoy

Alexis: Bueno vámonos chic-

Castiel: Que valiente de tu parte sacar a las prisioneras Alexis

Jhoshy: ¡OLE!, Nosotros solo queríamos divertirnos comprándoles ropa

Castiel: Aja si (Sarcástico) Por eso es que no se pueden ni levantar

Yuukino: Bueno chicas nos vemos para otra oportunidad (Comenzó a caminar) *Estúpidos pies… Esto duele*

Castiel: (Toma en brazos a Yuukino y se la lleva)

Yuukino: ¡BAJAME! (Hace pataletas en el hombro de Castiel)

Castiel: Si sigues pataleando te voy a soltar de cabeza

-.-.-. -.-.-.

Jhoshy: Bien chicas las vamos a dejar

Yuna: Si por favor…

Mitzuko: Yay!... Vámonos

Isabel: *Me compadezco de ti Yuukino*

Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

/Pov Yuna/

Cuando llegue a la torre de Dimitri vi que habían unas maletas ahí, Saque mi katana y fui a ver la habitación, Subí escalón por escalón hasta que estuve en la puerta de la habitación, Mi sorpresa fue grande ahí estaba

Yuna: ¿Yami?

Yami: ¡HERMANITA! (Se lanzó a los brazos de Yuna)

Yuna: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dimitri: Pensé que extrañarías a tu hermanita, A sí que la traje

Yuna: (Sonríe) Gracias Dimitri

Dimitri: El cuarto de ella está en la planta baja, Ayúdala a desempacar

Yuna: Si… Vamos Yami

Yami: ¿Eres el novio de Yuna?

Yuna: N-

Dimitri: No por ahora…

Yami: AH… Por favor cuide de mi

Yuna: (Se lleva a Yami) ¿¡Que estás haciendo?!

Yami: Me adelanto para después no estar haciendo presentaciones después

Yuna: V-Vete a tu habitación… Yo voy en 5 segundos

Yami: Bien!

Yuna: (Entra a la habitación de Dimitri) Gracias Dimitri… No le hicieron nada

Dimitri: Se te refieres a que le bebí sangre no, Yo bebo sangre de los animales así que no te preocupes…

Yuna sale de la habitación y se va con su hermanita a ordenar su cuarto

-.-. -.-.-.-

¡Me duelen los pies!... Ahora me apiado de la pobre Yuukino, Estaba recostada en la cama de Jade, Ya que la vista al jardín es preciosa, Además estaba escuchando mi canción favorita, De pronto alguien me tapa los ojos y me agarra las manos

Selegna: ¿Kai?

Kai: (Suelta a Selegna y hace un puchero) Ya me descubriste

Selegna: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kai: Pues, Vine a cuidar a mi querida hermanita

Selegna: ¿Cuidar…me? (Le pega una cachetada)

Kai: Ouch! ESO DUELE!

Selegna: ¿¡Tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí!

Kai: …

Selegna: Uff, Eres menos maduro que yo para estas cosas ¿Verdad?

Jade: Vaya forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor (Reía Jade y Kai lo miraba con resentimiento)

Selegna: ¿Se conocían?

Jade: Si, Él era un ex compañero de mi hermana…

Selegna: Eso explica todo… Pero, Igual me alegro un poco que estés aquí

Kai: Yo también lo siento, Nunca quise engañarte, Pero no quieres aceptar a nadie…

Jade: ¿Te gusta el jardín?... ¿Quieres verlo de más cerca?

Selegna: ¡Claro!

Jade se lleva a Selegna a ver todos los jardines y Kai sonreía

-.-.-.-Yuki.-.-.-.-

Wahh! Extraño a mis padres, Y a mi hermano!, Estaba en mi habitación, De pronto escucho unos ruidos que vienen de la cocina, Me asuste, Fui a ver con un palo en mi mano, Cuando llegue a la cocina, Hay estaban mis padres y mi hermano, El palo que llevaba en las manos se cayó de mis manos

Yuki: Mama, P-Papa… S-Sora

Sora: Hermanita! (Abraza a Yuki)

Yuki: ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

Nathaniel: Te veías triste ayer por la noche, Dijiste más de una vez Sora y mama

Yuki: Gracias Nathaniel (Abraza a Nathaniel)

Nathaniel: (Sonrojado) N-No pasa nada

Madre: ¿Dónde está nuestra habitación?

Nathaniel: Sígame yo les muestro sus habitaciones

Sora: A sí que… Él es tu novio

Yuki: ¿E-EH? O/O

Sora: ¿Todavía no?...

Yuki estaba toda roja, Era costumbre que Sora la molestara por que consiguiera novio…

-.-.-.-.-Samantha.-.-.-.-.-

Wahh! Me duelen los pies, Fui a ver qué estaba haciendo Armin y estaba en sus típicos juegos, Escuche un ruido en la cocina, Al lado de la televisión de Armin había un ¿Bate?... Lo agarre y fui a ver qué era lo que estaba en la cocina, Y era

Hikari: (Asaltando el refrigerador) ¡Ah!... Hola Samantha

Samantha: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikari:….

Samantha:….

Armin: ¡Ah! Llegaste

Samantha: ¿Se conocían?

Armin: No precisamente, Pero el hermoso y amigable hermano (Nótese el sarcasmo) Me dijo que trajera a tu… Amiga

Samantha: *Susurra a Armin*¿Le contaste algo sobre mí?

Armin: Que?... Ah lo de la mu-

Samantha: Armin… Donde está la habitación de Hikari

Armin: Al lado de Jhoshy

Samantha: ¿Esta aquí Jhoshy?

Armin: Si…

Samantha recién si dio cuenta que la casa no era una casa normal… Era una mansión…

Alexis: Yo la llevo a su habitación!

Jhoshy: Vives aquí!, No lo sabía!

Samantha: *Yo recién me vengo dando cuenta*…

Jhoshy convenció a Alexis que dejara hacer una fiesta de pijamas un día de estos

.-.-Isabel.-.-

Isabel: (Seria) Lisandro ¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí?

Lisandro: …

Isabel: Por favor Lisandro… Contéstame…

Lisandro: 3 Razones, La primera: En el área que estaban ustedes las iban a secuestrar o matar, La segunda: Están comprometidas desde el nacimiento con nosotros, Y tercera… Son importantes para la humanidad…

Isabel: ¿Importante?... ¿En qué forma?

Lisandro: Tu eres alguien importante en el mundo de las hadas, Al igual que las demás… Bien, Es hora de dormir… Mañana te sigo contando

Isabel: Ok….

* * *

Hasta yo estoy impresionada... Creo que me llego un golpe de inspiracion... Bueno ¿Que tal esta?

Etto, Les parece los puestos que estan asignados para cada una

Bye~ .yui21


	11. Cap 10

Se que es corto, Pero es que queria subirlo, Ya que la inspiracion me llega a ratos ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y Beemoov

* * *

Las chicas estaban reunidas en un salón, Estaban conversando con Isabel

Yuukino: Yo sabia ya que seria la reina del inframundo y Mitzuko la de los cielos… Pero no tenia idea que Jhoshy, Yuna y Samantha… serian emperatrices del nuevo mundo… Es una sorpresa bastante grande

Jhoshy: Yo no lo sabia….

Selegna: ¿Y yo que soy?

Isabel: Según lo que me dijo Lisandro tu eres la que cuida las puertas de la vida y la muerte

Yuna: ¿Emperatriz del lado Noreste?... Ese lado esta descontrolado

Yuukino: (Mira a Yuna) Me da una pequeña sensación de que la señorita que estoy mirando es la emperatriz de ese lado

Yuna: ¿Ah?

Jhoshy: (Pensando) Pero nombraste a 6 chicas y nosotras somos 7 ¿NO?

Castiel: Es por que esa señorita (Apunta a Yuki) Aunque no lo crean es la reina de los vampiros

Yuki: ¿¡Y-Yo?!

Chicas: ¿¡Ella?!

Nathaniel: Si, Lo averiguamos hace 2 horas… Nosotros también nos sorprendimos

Samantha: ¿Cómo saben todo esto?

Lisandro: Facil… (Muestra el libro) Ustedes son idénticas a las antiguas emperatrices

Yuukino: Es verdad… (Mira a las chicas *Exceptuando a Mitzuko*) Son idénticas a ellas

Selegna:… ¿Es por eso que nos eligieron a nosotras?

Armin: (En su Psp pero escuchando atentamente) No, Ustedes y nosotros estábamos comprometidos desde antes del nacimiento

Mitzuko: No entiendo

Isabel: ¿Pacto de sangre entre familias no?

Castiel: Exacto…

Alexis: (Abraza a Jhoshy) Es el destino

Chicas: (Miran a Alexis) ¿Destino o Pacto?

Lisandro: Dimitri… ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

Dimitri: Hoy el hay luna roja…

Jade: (Entra transformado) Hoy involuntariamente nos convertimos!

Armin: (Sonrojado) ¿Q-Que haces Samantha?

Samantha: Nya~ Armin hazme ronronear

Castiel: Eso quiere decir que- (Una botella en la cabeza) ¿Qué demonios?

Yuukino: Castiel… ¡Te reto a un duelo!

Castiel: Ya rugiste! (Se transforma en Neflim) Me la vas a pagar!

Yuukino: (Riendo) Jajaja, ¿Crees que te dejare ganar?

Yuna: (Mirando a los chicos) Bingo!

Dimitri: (Esquiva a Yuna) ¿Qué pasa Yuna?

Yuna: Pelea!

Dimitri: … Okay…

Nathaniel: (En una esquina con Armin) Y-Yuki

Yuki: (Abrazando a Nathaniel) Nya~ Nathaniel… Te amo

Nathaniel: Alguien ayúdeme

Yuki: Nadie te podra salvar

Jade: Oigan chicos…

Samantha: Callate…

Jade: ¿Ah?... ¿Qué te pasa Samantha?

Samantha: Nada…

Jade: *Eres bipolar*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el patio.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabel: (Afuera del "Ring" *Casa* Tocando su violin)

Lisandro: Tocas muy lindo

Isabel: Estabas aquí!...¡Definitivamente tienes que avisarme cuando llegues!

Lisandro: (Se acerca a Isabel) Eres un hada, Y la mas hermosa de todas

Isabel: (Sonrojada) G-Gracias…

Lisandro: Y ¿Crees que los animales del bosque se lleven bien con las hadas?

Isabel: S-Si…

Lisandro: (Canta algo y llegan… ¡Conejos!) Son muy lindos ¿No crees? (Se agacha a recoger uno)

Isabel: Si… (Se sienta en el césped y unos conejitos se les acercan) Hola pequeñitos (Toma uno y aquel se acurruca en sus brazos)

Lisandro: (Sonrie) Veo que eres un hada muy especial

Isabel: ¿Tu lo crees?

Lisandro: Si, Para ellos y para mi

Pov Lisandro

No estoy acostumbrado a ver chicas por estos lados, Ahora todo esto es nuevo para mi, Desde hace muchos años quería conocer ya a mi prometida y cuando la conoci, Me enamore como un chico de su fiel jugete… Cuando Sali de ese "Ring de peleas" escuche una hermosa melodía inundando todo el jardín, Me dirigi a observar que era lo que hacia ese hermoso sonido, Y allí estaba ella… Isabel tocando su violin, Parecia recordar algo, Ya que en su cara demostraba tristeza… Llame unos conejos para levantarle el animo, Cuando los vio sonrio por completo… Dirigi mi mirada a los labios de ella, Como si mi cuerpo actuara solo, La bese…

Pov Isabel

Me sorprendi mucho… Admitire que Lisandro besa como los angeles… Pero ¿A que vino eso?, Era un beso delicado y que me demostraba cariño, Lo quise separar, Pero el me recostó en el césped y me siguió besando, Al cabo de unos segundos correspondi a ese beso…

Lisandro: Eres todo lo que le había pedido

Isabel: (Sonrojada) P-Pero

Lisandro: (Me recostó en su pecho y me abrazo) Nada de "Pero", Tu eres la única y te quiero con toda mi alma

Pov Normal

Yuukino: (Arriba de un árbol) Uh… Aquí tenemos una pareja acaramelada bajo la luz de la noche~…

Isabel: ¿E-Eh?

Castiel: (Sonriendo de lado) No sabia que eras tan atrevido Lisandro

Lisandro: (Con una ceja levantada) ¿Desde cuando están allí?

Yuukino: Desde que llamaste una manada de conejos… Desde ahí (Dramatizando) Te amo Castiel

Castiel: (Dramatizando) Yo también… Hagamoslo y tengamos 10 hijos, Eres todo lo que desee, Solo te falta pecho

Yuukino: No importa cabello de menstruacion ¡Yo te amo!

Isabel: (Enojada) Yuukino baja de ahí en este mismo en este mismo instante

Yuukino: No… Ayudame mi caballero de brillante armadura (Baja del árbol junto con Castiel y salen corriendo)

Isabel: Esa… Hija del demonio

Lisandro: Dejala, Es hija del demonio y es su naturaleza…

* * *

¿Que tal?... Yo mori de la risa escribiendo este capitulo...

¡Ah! En el capitulo anterior me falto un puesto (Yuukino: Bravo, Te felicito ¬_¬)

Bye~ .Yui21


	12. Cap 11 TT-TT

Nada que deci solo que preparen unos pañuelos... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Creditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov

* * *

-Al otro día-

Isabel recordaba todo, Estaba impresionada por lo que le dijo Lisandro… Pero ahora su objetivo era matar a Yuukino por arruinar su momento romántico, Estaba en la habitación de Yuukino y sostenía un cuchillo

Jhoshy: (Bosteza) Wahh! ¿Qué tal Samantha?

Samantha: Hola Jhoshy (Miran la habitación de Yuukino la cual tenía la puerta abierta) ¿Estará despierta tan temprano Yuukino

Jhoshy: No lo sé… (Se acerca a la puerta y ve dentro de la habitación) Para Isabel!

Samantha: (Deteniéndole el brazo)No hagas ninguna locura

Yuki: C-Chicas por que gritan tanto (Se refriega el ojo) ¡Isabel detente, ¡Detente!

Isabel: Déjenme matarla arruino mi momento con Lisandro

Mitzuko: Ella cuando se transforme se vuelve así… (Deteniendo el otro brazo)

Yuna: Se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos hacen tanto ruido?

Yuki: I-Isabel quiere matar a Yuukino

Yuna: ¿Y?... Déjenla que lo haga, O la hago yo mejor (Toma el cuchillo de las manos de Isabel)

Selegna: (Asustada) Y-Y-Y-Yuna detente

Yuna: Tsk… Son aburridas

Las chicas trataban de calmar a Isabel y Yuna… De pronto Yuukino despierta

Yuukino: (Enojada) Váyanse de mi habitación… Quiero dormir…

Mitzuko: ¿Te das cuenta en la situación que estas?

Yuukino: (Abre los ojos y se encuentra con Yuna e Isabel con cuchillos Mitzuko y Samantha deteniendo a Isabel, Mientras que Yuki y Selegna detienen a Yuna) Suéltenla y dejen que encajen el cuchillo en mi pecho Isabel hazlo

Mitzuko: Se van a arrepentir después de que hagan eso (Soltó el brazo de Isabel y ella encajo el cuchillo en el pecho de Yuukino)

Yuukino: (Se desmaya)… /N.A: ¿¡Sera el fin de Yuukino *^*)

Isabel: ¿L-La mate?... ¡Y-Yo no quería!

Jhoshy: Eres una asesina Isabel…

Selegna: No creo que la futura reina del inframundo pueda morir con tan poco cosa

Yuukino: (Abre los ojos) Solo bromeaba… (Saco el cuchillo de su pecho y sangre de un color negro rojizo cayo en el piso) Al igual que cualquier tipo de demonio, Mujer Neko, Hada, O otra tipo de demonio no puedo morir… Somos inmortales

Yuna: Pero no del todo inmortales… ¿Cierto?

Yuukino: Exacto… La debilidad de nosotras es…

Castiel: ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? (Ve que Yuukino tiene un agujero en el pecho y un cuchillo en el piso)…

Yuki: E-Es que…

Yuukino: (Mira y ve a Lisandro) Lisandro, Isabel quería matarme porque arruine tu momento de romance ayer por la noche (Sonríe como el demonio que es)

Isabel: …

Lisandro: …

Mitzuko: -/- Malvados no quisieron decirme a mi… Me siento utilizada

Yuna y Samantha: ¿Utilizada?

Mitzuko: Si, Y me lo van a recompensar con compras

Jhoshy: ¡Yay!

Chicas: ¡NOO!

Las chicas después de eso bajaron a desayunar todas juntas /N.a: Si, En una de las cuantas reuniones que tuvieron los chicos decidieron vivir juntos/ estaban con pijamas todavía y no les importaba, Cuando después de que Mitzuko convenciera a Yuna y Yuukino de ir de compras, Subieron a vestirse

Yuukino: ¡Lista!

Yuna: En serio que no sé cómo me convencen de acompañarlas

Yuukino: Ni idea

Las chicas fueron a el centro comercial a escondidas de los chicos, Estando allí Mitzuko arrastro a Yuukino para comprarse todo tipo de ropa… Después vino Yuki, La cual solo le compraban cosas de Loli y rosas, Después Yuna a la que le compraron cosas negras y rojas, Después Isabel… Cosas celestes y blancas, Después Selegna a la cual le compraron cosas celestes, Rosas y blancas y por ultimo Samantha cosas moradas y azules Jhoshy se encargó de comprar su ropa al igual que Mitzuko

Yuukino: (Sonido de estómago) Tengo hambre…

Jhoshy: Yo también… Vamos a comer algo!

Samantha: (Sonríe) Que comeremos

Yuukino: Yo quiero helado

Mitzuko: Yo una hamburguesa

Yuna: Yo quiero helado, Hace mucho calor en este centro comercial

Yuukino: Bien ¡Vamos por helado Yuna-Chan! (Pasa el brazo por el cuello de ella

Yuna: (Sonríe débilmente) Jaja

Chicas: ….

Yuna: ¿Q-Que pasa?

Yuukino: Cuando sonríes pareces un sol Yuna…

Yuna: … G-Gracias… Bueno vamos por helado

Samantha: Pero yo quiero una hamburguesa

Jhoshy: Yo quiero helado…

Yuki: Y-Yo también helado

Isabel: Yo quiero una hamburguesa

Yuukino: Y si hacemos esto… Las que quieren helado van conmigo y las demás van con Mitzuko a comprar una hamburguesa ¿Les parece bien?

Chicas: Hai!

-Comprando Helado-. (Lo siento si no son sus sabores favoritos, Pero no soy adivina… Gomen!)

Yuukino: Yo quiero uno de chocolate

Yuna: Yo de vainilla

Jhoshy: Yo quiero uno de vainilla y chocolate

Yuki: Y-Yo quiero uno de fresa…

Yuukino: Yuki eres tan linda…

Chicas: *Yuukino está un poco extraña desde que llegamos a el centro comercial*

Yuukino: Bueno… (Pago los helados) Tomen y vámonos (Come helado y se sale un poco de ¿Piel? En los labios) Uh, Uh

Yuna: ¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde está Yuukino?

¿?: Creo que fracase… Yuukino está secuestrada desde que ustedes vienen a comprar al centro comercial…La secuestramos y ahora debe estar muerta

Yuki: ¿E-Eh?

Yuukino: Creo que me subestimaste…

¿?: P-Pero es imposible… Tu deberías estar muerta… Y-Yo misma te mate

Yuukino: ¿Te refieres a las cortadas insignificantes que recibí en mi cuerpo o "El intento de matar a mi demonio interno"?

Yuna: ¿"Demonio interno"?

Yuukino: Vete, Si no quieres que te haga daño

La chica se fue corriendo y Yuukino estaba mal, Su ropa estaba cortada

Yuki: (Preocupada) ¿Qué paso Yuukino?

Yuukino: (Sonríe)… (Frunce el ceño al ver la cortada en el lado derecho de su costilla)

Yuna: Yuukino, Estas muy mal herida

Samantha: ¿Estas bien?

Yuukino: Si, Si estoy bie-(Se desmaya)

Yuki: Yuukino!

Mitzuko: (Se acerca y ve a su hermana desmayada y llena de sangre) ¡Yuukino!, ¡Hermana!, ¿¡Que paso?!

Yuki: Una chica se hizo pasar por Yuukino e intento matarla

Isabel: ¿Cómo? (Revisa los signos vitales)

Yuna: Dijo algo de "Demonio interno"

Mitzuko: (Llora) Yuukino hermana, Resiste… Llamen a Castiel

Jhoshy: (Saca su celular) ¿Hola?

Castiel: ¿Qué pasa Yuukino?

Jhoshy: No soy Yuukino, Soy Jhoshy

Castiel: ¿Qué pasa Jhoshy?, ¿Por qué estas alterada?, ¿Están bien?

Jhoshy: Nosotras sí, Pero Yuukino no

Castiel: ¿¡Que le paso a Yuukino?!

Jhoshy: Ven a verlo por tus propios ojos

-5 minutos después-

Castiel: ¡Oh por dios Yuukino!

Isabel: Esta entre la vida y la muerte… Llévensela y traten de sanar las heridas

Lisandro: ¿Estas bien Isabel?

Isabel: Si, La única que sufrió daños fue Yuukino

Castiel: Jade… Llévate a Yuukino… Diles a los enfermeros que le salven la vida…

Jade: ¿A dónde vas Castiel?

Castiel: A reflexionar un poco

Jade se fue con las chicas Castiel y Lisandro se quedaron en el mismo lugar

Lisandro: Castiel… Las chicas ya se fueron, Debemos acompañar a Yuukino

Castiel: Lisandro… Tengo miedo de perder a Yuukino

Lisandro: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

Castiel: Recuerdas lo que paso con Debrah… Ella me dejo por el poder… Pero Yuukino es diferente, Ella apoya todas mis locuras, Me regaña cuando es necesario y me sorprende siempre

Lisandro: Se cómo te sientes Castiel, Isabel es casi lo mismo para mí, Nina ella también me dejo cuando encontró a otro chico con más poder… Tampoco quiero perder a mi princesa…

Castiel: ¡Mierda! (Golpea la pared) Vamos con los chicos deben estar preocupados

Lisandro: Si, Vamos

-En el hospital-

Isabel: Tranquila Mitzuko… Yuukino es una chica que pelea por su vida

Mitzuko: Isabel… Chicas, Ella ya paso por esto una vez, Hace ya varios años… Me salvó de morir… Estoy casi segura de que esta vez todas estábamos en peligro y ella se sacrificó por nosotras

Yuna: ¿Y qué le paso?

Mitzuko: Nuestro padre le perdonó la vida y la dejo vivir, Pero a la próxima vez, Ella se quedaría en el inframundo

Las chicas ven que llega un doctor con la cara seria

Doctor: ¿Familiares de Yuukino?

Chicas: Aquí.

Doctor: Fue un trabajo difícil sanar esas heridas internas… Pero lo logramos, Logramos salvar a la chica, Es muy fuerte, estoy casi seguro de que haber sido otro demonio habría muerto en el camino… Por lo que creemos ella estará en coma.

Mitzuko: (Llora y sonríe) G-Gracias doctor

Yuki: M-Mitzuko ¿Puedes contarnos la historia de Yuukino y tuya?

Mitzuko: Sera mejor que se las cuente Yuukino al despertar

Doctor: Pueden entrar 4 personas

Mitzuko: Entrare yo

Castiel: Y yo

Kentin: Yo quiero verla, Estoy preocupado por las cosas que Jade me dijo

Isabel: Yo también

Cuando entraron a la habitación vieron que Yuukino estaba conectada a muchas maquinas

Mitzuko: H-Hermanita… ¿Por qué?

Yuukino (Alma): Mitzuko no llores

Mitzuko: ¿Yuukino?

Yuukino (Alma): Estoy bien, Solo necesito descansar de estas cortadas, Mira (Muestra su estómago, y una cortada muy cerca del corazón) Cuando despierte les contare todo lo que paso

Mitzuko: No, No me dejes Yuukino… Por favor (Abraza el cuerpo de Yuukino)

Yuukino (Alma): (Afirma un hombro de Mitzuko) Nunca te dejare sola, …Castiel

Castiel: (Mira a el alma de Yuukino) ¿Si?

Yuukino (Alma): No te preocupes, Yo jamás te abandonare…

Así el alma de Yuukino entro en su cuerpo nuevamente

Mitzuko: (Agarra la mano de Yuukino) Lo siento

Kentin: (Abraza a Mitzuko) Es hora de irnos

Mitzuko: Si (Suelta la mano de Yuukino) ¿Eh?

Mitzuko vio que Yuukino afirmaba fuerte su mano

Mitzuko: No te preocupes, Yo estaré bien…

Así Yuukino como si hubiera escuchado soltó a Mitzuko y después todos los chicos se fueron a la casa, No comieron nada en todo el dia restante, Era verdad que Yuukino a pesar de ser una demonio era alegre cuando se lo proponía…

* * *

¿Que tal?... Al principio rei, Pero despues llore... Y mientras lo escribia mi mama me miro con cara de "WTF?"

Pd: Todavia lloro

Bye .yui21


	13. Cap 12 --

En realidad este capitulo me dan ganas de matar a Yuukino... ¡Disfruten!

Yuukino: Jiji Yo soy bien trollera

¿¡que estas haciendo aqui?!, Estas castigada vete a tu habitacion

Yuukino: ¡Hai, Hai!

* * *

Creditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov

* * *

Las chicas iban todos los días a visitar a Yuukino, Asi pasaron semanas y meses … Hasta que un dia

*Beeep*

Mitzuko: Y-Yuukino… ¡Esta perdiendo pulso!

Jhoshy: Llamen a la enfermera

Yuukino: (En la ventana) Agg! No era para tanto… Solo era una broma

Yuna: ¿Tu?... ¿Qué…

Mitzuko: (Se lanza a abrazarla) Yuukino!

Yuukino: (Pierde el equilibrio pero se mantiene allí) Uwah, Por poco y caigo

Samantha: P-Pero tu a-ayer estabas en un c-coma profundo

Yuukino: (Se rasca la cabeza)Veran, Los primeros meses realmente estuve mal pero…

Yuki: P-Pero…

Yuukino: (Sonrie)…

*Flash back*

Yuukino: Enfermero, Dejeme salir, Estoy aburrida

Enfermero: No puedes, Tus cortadas todavía no sana bien

Yuukino: (Infla sus cachetes) ¡Agh! Que aburrida estoy!

Enfermero: Hagamos un trato, Usted sale a la cuidad por el dia y por la noche vuelve, Tienes que dejar un clon en coma para que los demás te crean que en realidad estas mal

Yuukino:… Se que eres Alexis… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alexis: Vaya, Me descrubriste… Estaba preocupado, Pero ahora veo que estas bien… Ve y vuelve si no le dire a Mitzuko que te escapaste del hospital en mal estado

Yuukino: Claro… (Invoca a un demonio y le oredena) Transformate y duerme en esa camilla hasta que yo vuelva

Demonio: Bien… (Se transforma en Yuukino) Uwa… Tengo pechos (Se mira dentro de la bata)

Yuukino: ¡NO TE MIRES!... Demonio pervertido… Nos vemos

*Fin del flashback-* _(N.A: ¡ESTUPIDA YUUKINO ME ASUSTASTE_! **Yuukino: Yo soy super Troll! .3.**_ Si, Pero ahora si que mueres /Saca su motosierra/)_

Chicas: …

Yuukino: ¿C-Chicas?... Estan emanando un aura obscura…

Yuna: ¡SI NO TE MORISTE EN ESA PELEA, Hoy te mueres!

Mitzuko: A si que… ¿Saliste con todas esas heridas a la calle?...

Yuki: (Enojada) Yuukino…

Isabel: (Saca el cuchillo)…

Jhoshy: Esperen!, No sean malas!...

Samantha: Esto te va a doler Yuukino

Yuukino: ¡E-E-E-Esperen! _(N.A: No nada de espera ¡MUERE!)_ ¿Quieren saber por que casi me matan?

Chicas (Exepto yuna): Mmm… Si

Yuna: Habla antes de morir…

Yuukino: (Suspira) Es una larga historia

Jhoshy: Acortala

Yuukino: ¡ES MUY FACIL DECIRLO, PERO NO PUEDO!... (Suspira) Bueno

*Otro Flashback XD*

Esta era la 2 vez que salía de compras con tantas amigas, Estaba realmente feliz, Pero no me percate que estábamos siendo perseguida… Cuando mire de reojo, Habian muchas perr—reinas que querían lanzarse encima de nosotros, Cree un campo protector para que las chicas no recibieran daños, Y a mi me secuestraron, Despues una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules empezó a decir unas palabras en latin y mi alma salio, A la cual intento apuñalar… Claro estaba que no lo lograron. Esa misma chica se fue con las chicas

¿?: Adios Reina de los inframundos, Hasta aquí llegaste (Saca unas estacas)

Yuukino: ¿En serio crees que esas insignificantes cortadas me iban a matar?... Estas equivocada Laeti

Laeti: (Rie) No pero esto te matara (Hace un corte al lado de su estomago)

Yo solo me limitaba a gemir de dolor, En verdad quería llorar, Pero no lo iba a hacer al frente de estas zorras, Cuando iban a dar la ultima estocada, Una chica de pelo blanco, Tez morena y ojos miel se arrepentio de todo lo que había hecho, Se interpuso y ella recibió un corte en el brazo

Laeti: Rosalaya… ¿No me digas que te arrepientes de esto?

Rosalaya: Claro, Esto esta mal… No servirá de nada matar a estas chicas

¿?: ¿No?... ¿Quién crees que esta tan interesado en esta chica? (Dijo agarrando un mechon de pelo)

Rosalaya: No tengo idea Amber, Pero tampoco me importa

Amber: Pues nada mas que el mismo Castiel…

Yuukino: (Sonrie)… No crean que por esta facha soy una chica débil, (Saque las dagas de las manos de Laeti y apunte una a su corazón) La diferencia es que si clavo esto en tu corazón no reviviras, Ya que tiene agua bendita (Hice un pequeño corte en su cuello, No muy profundo pero si para que le doliera)Recuerda que no estas hablando con una chica normal, Estas hablando con la hija de satan… ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Laeti: Chicas… ¡Ataquen!

Las chicas estaban tan asustadas que solo miraron a Laeti

Laeti: ¿Q-Que esp-

Yuukino: No se les ocurra, O hare un hermoso corte en sus feas caras…

¿?: Imposible que puedas matarno a todas

Yuukino: Faltaban aun… Ella es la cual es temida por tantos, ¿Es verdad que te alimentas de almas de hombres… Nina

Nina: Si

Yuukino: (Tira unas dagas y caen a los lados de las chicas en ese momento tuvo el momento de escapar) S-Seguro están en el puesto de helados

¡Bingo!, Ahí estaban, Quede mirando a las chicas… ¿En serio tan cursi era?... ¡YUUKINO CONCENTRATE!, Aunque las heridas de mi cuerpo dolían mucho no tome importancia, Seguro que moriría despues de esto, Pero todo por las chicas… Yuna, Yuki y Jhoshy ya comenzaban a sospechar, Estuve viéndolas fijamente y ahí esta… A la estúpida de Debrah se le había olvidado que no podía estar en contacto con el agua o el hielo… Ahí las chicas se pusieron en forma de lucha y yo me acerque a Debrah, Las heridas a cada paso se abrían mas y me dolían mucho mas

Yuukino: Creo que me subestimaste…

Debrah: P-Pero es imposible… Tu deberías estar muerta… Y-Yo misma te mate

Yuukino: ¿Te refieres a las cortadas insignificantes que recibí en mi cuerpo o "El intento de matar a mi demonio interno"?

Yuna: ¿"Demonio interno"?

Yuukino: Vete, Si no quieres que te haga daño

Debrah se fue corriendo y Yuukino estaba mal, Su ropa estaba cortada

Yuki: (Preocupada) ¿Qué paso Yuukino?

Yuukino: (Sonríe)… (Frunce el ceño al ver la cortada en el lado derecho de su costilla)

Yuna: Yuukino, Estas muy mal herida

Samantha: ¿Estas bien?

Yuukino: Si, Si estoy bie-(Se desmaya)

Obscurida, Eso fui lo que vi despues de eso. En el hospital, Senti cuando Mitzuko sostuvo mi mano, Cuando Yuna estaba a punto de llorar pero ella es fuerte y no lo hizo, Tambien cuando Yuki me suplico que no me fuera, Jhoshy pidiendo perdón por lo que me paso, Samantha estaba mirándome y sonriendo, Y por ultimo Isabel llorando en los brazos de Lisandro… En realidad quería agradecerles todo el cariño que me han dado en estos cortos meses, Pero no podía moverme ni abrir los ojos

*Fin del Flashback*

Yuukino: Ahora saben el por que de esta situación… ¡Ah!... Y realmente les quería decir "G-Gracias por todo" , Y lo siento por tantas molestias

Mitzuko: (Llora) Hermanita… Has cambiado mucho

Yuki: (Abraza a Yuukino) Yuukino

Yuna: (Aguantondose las lagrimas) Tsk… Adios y de nada

Jhoshy: De nada siempre estaremos juntas ¿Nee?

Yuukino: ¡Ah! La sorpresa era esta (Saca una cajita con un botón en el centro) Aprientenlo y observeren las ventanas

Isabel apretó el botón y vio… ¡Fuegos artificiales!

Isabel: Que lindos

Yuukino: Si…

Yuna: S-Son muy bonitos…

Mitzuko: Kya! Que lindos

Estos fuegos artificiales duraron 30 minutos y al final había uno que decia "Thanks"

Yuukino: (Sonrojada)E-Eso era…

Chicas: (Abrazan a Yuukino)

Yuukino: (Sonrie)

Yuna: ¿Cómo es eso de que cambio?

Mitzuko: Ella era una chica amante de las bromas pesadas, No tuvo ningún amigo aparte de mí, Ahora mirala tiene 5 amigas y esta sonrojada… Eso jamas le había pasado…

Chicos: ¿Qué hacen?

Samantha: Abrazando a Yuukino

Armin: Pero si Yuukino acaba de saltar por la ventana y están abrazando a un demonio

Isabel: Y-U-U-K-I-N-O!

-Afuera del hospital-

Yuukino: *Si paras mueres* (Tropieza con alguien) ¿Qué dem…

Rosalaya estaba en el suelo con cortes en los brazos y con moretones en todo el cuerpo

Yuukino: (Toma en brazos e Rosalaya) Te debo una grande Rosalaya (Entra a la habitacion de ella y acuesta a Rosalaya en su cama) ¡Ah! (Llama a Mitzuko) Mitzuko ven es una emergencia

*2 minutos mas tarde*

Mitzuko: ¿Qué pasa Yuukino?...

Yuukino: Llama a un enfermero para que salve a esta chica

Mitzuko: ¿Qué es lo que le ablando el corazón a un demonio?

Yuukino: Le debo una grande… Literalmente me salvo la vida

Mitzuko: Ya lo llamo

* * *

.3. Faltaba Rosalaya! Nuestra amiga que aparecio para salvar la estupida vida de Yuukino

Pd: No se preocupen por Yuukino, Mitzuko la esta masacrando aqui... *Susurra* La llevo de compras -_-

Bye .yui21


	14. Cap 13

Hai! Aquí está esta maniática con el… esperen dejen ver… Con el capítulo 2 de… Piche Yuukino dime bien, Es el capítulo 13 ¿13?! Bien, Ahora les dejo de molestar y

disfruten, Y ¡Gracias por sus Review!

* * *

Créditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov

* * *

Después de todos los castigos que la habían dado a Yuukino por engañarlas (Ir de compras, Lagartijas, Entre otros) Los chicos fueron a la "guerra"

Yuukino: (Medio adormilada) ¿Los acompañamos?

Castiel: n-

Lisandro: No, Si unas princesas como ustedes se lastiman, Jamás me lo perdonaría

Chicas (Excepto Yuukino): Oww… Lisandro que lindo

Yuukino: Que cursi, Yo los acompaño, Porque si no quizás que clases de castigos me harán aquí

Yuna: Yo también iré… Tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar

Jade: Bueno, Si quieren ir que les vamos a hacer

Mitzuko: ¡Yay! Yo voy con Kentin!

Yuna: Hablando de eso… Hace tiempo que no veo a Dimit-

Dimitri: ¿Me extrañabas?

Jhoshy y Yuki: (De espaldas) Wahh! Q-Que susto!, Nunca más hagas eso Dimitri

Armin: Yo iré con Samantha

Jhoshy: ¿Eh?, No iras conmigo?

Armin: Ah… Esto

Samantha: No, Porque Armin es M-I-O

Alexis: U-U Tranquilas chicas…

Jhoshy: Entonces yo me iré con Alexis (Sonríe)

Alexis: SIP, Vámonos! (Se lleva de la mano a Jhoshy)

Yuukino: Son tan tiernos que me gustaría patearles el trasero (Sonríe)

Isabel: (Bajando de las escaleras) ¿De qué me perdí?

Yuki: L-Las chicas irán a la guerra con los chicos ¿Tu iras?

Isabel: Claro, ¿Qué es lo que haría sin ustedes aquí?, Me siento sola

Selegna: (Detrás de la puerta) ¿Pueden apurarse?, Si seguimos hablando se va a hacer tarde y no vamos a hacer nada…

Chicas: ¡Claro!

*Con Isabel y Lisandro*

Lisandro: Bien, Transfórmate en hada y yo…

Isabel: ¿Tu?

Lisandro: No te reirás…

Isabel: No…

Lisandro: Soy un hado del bosque, Soy de tu misma especie y estamos en peligro de extinción, Los hados nacen 1 vez a los 500 años…

Isabel: (Sorprendida) E-E-Eres un hada en versión masculina?

Lisandro: Si…

*Crack* Se escuchó muy despacio, Pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lisandro escuchara

Lisandro: Shh… Calla…

De pronto de unos arbustos salen 2 sombras

Isabel: Y-Y-Yuukino?

Yuukino y Castiel: Debieron ver sus expresiones!

Isabel: (Pega con una piedra a Yuukino dejándola K.O)Me diste el susto de mi vida!

La Yuukino humana se desmayó, Y llego la Yuukino demonio

Yuukino: ¿¡QUIEN CAR**** TE CREES QUE ERES NIÑA?!

Castiel: Salió el demonio de Yuukino… Tengan cuidado

Lisandro: ¿Por qué?

Castiel: Los neflim nos caracterizamos por el poder mental, Si te acercas más de 15 metros ella podrá aventarte a cualquier lado, Además…

Yuukino: Oye Cassy… ¿Iremos a la guerra o estaré aquí viendo como esta estúpida pareja esta acame ralada mientras gente muere?

Isabel: ¿Qué te pasa?, Tú no eres así

Yuukino: Tu Isabel, No conoces nada de mi… ¿Cierto?

Isabel: (Sorprendida)

Yuukino: (Ríe) Como lo esperaba, No me conoces… Vámonos Cassy

(N/a: Les diré ahora antes de que mate a Yuukino, Ella en forma de Demonio nunca demuestra afecto o cariño, Es una segunda Amber-Debrah-Laeti-Nina-Li…, Saca en cara todos tus defectos: Ejem… "Baja, Ojos de color, Etc…")

*Con Yuna y Dimitri en el lado noreste*

Yuna: N-N-No quiero (=0 ¿Qué están haciendo?!)

Dimitri: Déjate llevar (¡!)

Yuna: Ya te eh dicho que tengo miedo de mi lado Kitsune

Dimitri: (Susurra) No eres la única…

Yuna: ¿Por qué?

Yuukino: (Empuja a Yuna) Permiso voy pasando… (N/a: Ahora sí que te mato *Llama al ejercito*)

Yuna: ¿¡Que carajos te pasa?! (Saca su lado Kitsune)

Yuukino: Oh… Perdón no te vi, Creí que eras una basura botada por ahí (Ríe)

Yuna: Castiel ¿Qué le pasa?

Castiel: La humanidad que tenía ella esta desmayada por culpa de Isabel…

Dimitri: (Asustado) ¿C-Chicos?... M-Miren

Yuukino estaba en el campo de peleas de las chicas Li-Amber-Charlotte

Castiel: Ah… Sentémonos a esperar (Se sienta)

Dimitri y Yuna: ¿AH?!

Yuna: No me quedare aquí parada como estúpida

Castiel: (Sonríe) Entonces siéntate inteligente

Yuna le lanza una mirada asesina a Castiel

Castiel: Es imposible detenerla ahora, Ella no parara hasta que sus contrincantes o estén muertos o suplicando por sus vidas… Si quieres involucrarte ve, Pero yo no quiero que me patee el trasero con lujo

Yuna: … (Se va a ayudar a Yuukino) No me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados mientras una de mis camaradas se muere (N/a: AH! Yuna déjame abrazarte! :´D)

*Con Mitzuko y Kentin*

Mitzuko: (Puntada de dolor en la cabeza) ITAI!

Kentin: Mitzuko ¿¡Estas bien?!

Mitzuko: Yo sí, Pero Yuukino debe estar… (Mira a el campo de las Zo***)Ahí esta… Oh no…

Kentin: ¿Qué pasa?

Mitzuko: Eres capaz de ver sus ojos…

Kentin: No…

Mitzuko: Tiene los ojos rojo sangre, Su parte de Demonio salió… Y nunca termina bien (Abraza con fuerza el brazo derecho de Kentin)

*Flash back hace 4 años*

Yuukino: (Con sus ojos rojos y enojada) ¡NUNCA MAS TE METAS CON MITZUKO!

¿?: A sí que me harás ¿Arañarme?

Yuukino: ¿Arañarte? (Empezó a reír desquiciadamente) No, Lo que hare será esto

Yuukino saca sus alas negras con rojo en las puntas, Comienza a recitar palabras en Latín y sale una hacha gigante

¿?: No piensas-

Yuukino: No, No pienso aráñate… Solo cortare tu cabeza y la tendré de recuerdo

¿?: T-Tu eres un monstruo!

Mitzuko: Yuukino Detente!, Laeti vete!

Laeti se fue y Yuukino miraba a el vacío, Después sus ojos volvieron a el gris habitual

Yuukino: ¿Qué paso hermanita?

Mitzuko: Nada… Nada ha pasado

*Fin del flash back*

Mitzuko: Ella no lo sabe, Pero cada vez que se transforma completamente, Casi siempre mata a sus contrincantes… Ama eso

Kentin: (Pálido) Oh… No sabía eso… ¿Qué haremos?

Yuna: Wau… No sabía que la estúpida de Yuukino era tan peligrosa

Mitzuko: (Asustada) C-Como… Donde quién?

Dimitri: Castiel que estás viendo con esa expresión

Castiel: Miren, Allí esta Jhoshy y Alexis pálidos como papel

-Con Jhoshy y Alexis-

Jhoshy: Vi bien… ¿Acabamos de ver a Yuukino con los ojos rojos sangre entrando al campo enemigo?

Alexis: S… Si… Al parecer…

Jhoshy: ¿Por qué esta así?

Alexis: No lo sé, Pero Mitzuko debe saber… Vamos a verla…

Mitzuko: (Alzando una mano) Aquí!

Jhoshy: Mira allí esta , Vamos

-Con Selegna y Jade-

Selegna: ¿Estás seguro Jade que así podrás ver a Yuukino?

Jade: Claro, Espera… Allí hay alguien

Jade se acerca a ver y esta Mitzuko, Se acercaron lentamente y le susurraron

Mitzuko: KYAAA!

Kentin: ¿¡Que paso?!

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a Yuukino, Ella se detuvo y miro a los chicos con una expresión sombría, Luego se les acerco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Estaba sujetando una gran hacha que con solo verla ya te dolía el corte

Yuukino: Creo que tenemos a unos espías aquí~~

Mitzuko: Y-Yuukino… H-Hermana…

Samantha: (Gritando) Chicos!

Yuukino vio a Samantha y corrió como si hubiera visto al mismo arcángel Miguel

Samantha: ¿Eh?, Esa era Yuukino… ¿Por qué corrió Así?... ¿Por qué ustedes esta tan pálidos?

Armin: Vieron al demonio o algo? (Ríe)

Castiel: Si, Vimos a la próxima emperadora de los demonios, Casi asesinándonos

Yuki: S-Sabia… Esto

Chicos: ¿Eh?

Nathaniel: Yuki dice que ella sabía que esto iba a pasar ¿Cierto?

Yuki: S-Si… Ella es peligrosa a pesar de ser tan simpática conmigo…

Isabel: (Aparece de repente) Fue mi culpa… Lo sient-

Nathaniel: No, Si hubiera sido tu culpa ella te hubiera matado, Al igual que a ustedes… (Mira a Yuukino) Creo que les tiene afecto

Chicas: ¿Afecto?

Castiel: (Sorprendido) Si… Escuche del rey del inframundo decir lo siguiente "Yuukino es diferente a todos ustedes, Ella mata para proteger, No por gusto"… Yo no creí capaz de eso…

De pronto un ruido fuerte se escucha dentro de la cabaña, De ahí sale Yuukino con 3 chicas apuntándola con unas armas

Amber: Q-Quédate quieta o te mato

Yuukino: (Ríe) Yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes matan a mis sirvientes

Mitzuko: (Sonríe)

Yuki: (Sonríe) Y-Yuukino

Jhoshy: Me da la sensación de que es una buena señal

Castiel: (Sonríe)

Yuna: ¿¡Sirvientes?!

Castiel y Yuki: Lo que quiere decir es que somos sus amigos…

Amber comenzó a disparar dándole cerca de su brazo, Yuukino lo esquivo y todos los que tiraba Li… Charlotte solamente miraba a Li y Amber

Yuukino: (Al frente de Amber) ¿Qué harás?

Amber: (Bota su arma) N-Nada

Yuukino le da un cabezazo (que me dolió hasta a mi)haciendo que Amber callera a los pies de Yuukino

Yuukino: Besa mis pies y te perdonare la vida

Nathaniel: (Enojado) B-Basta Yuukino!

Yuukino: Hazlo ahora!

Amber: (Besa los zapatos de Yuukino) Lo siento…

Li: ¡Amber!

Yuukino que todavía tenía su hacha en su mano se "desmayo" y Li aprovecho para intentar matarla mientras estaba desmayada

Yuna: ¡NI LO PIENSES PUTA!

Yuki: Y-Yuukino estas bien- (Corta la palabra cuando ve que Yuukino todavía tenía sus ojos rojos)

Yuukino: Claro, Solo era para ver si en realidad era unos sirvientes tan leales… (Se levanta y susurra) Son las elegidas

De pronto llegaron unos "militares" de la base enemiga

Yuukino: (Ríe) Atrajimos mucho la atención

Mitzuko: ¿Qué planeas?

Yuukino: Tómense de las manos (Todas se tomaron de las manos), Transfórmense (Se transformaron y los chicos quedaron con cara de ¿WTF?!), Repitan conmigo No podrán matarnos, Somos las elegidas, No podrán separarnos somos las emperadoras…

La tierra empezó a mecerse y los militares empezaron a disparar, Pero las balas rebotaban como si hubiera una burbuja ahí

Yuukino: (Hizo una seña para que los chicos se alejaran lo más que pudieran) Nunca moriremos… Ni con balas, ni con encerrarnos, Nada de nada…

Después de eso, A Isabel sus alas se les empezaron a encender un fuego rosa, A Yuki su media luna empezó a parpadear de una luz brillante, A Samantha sus ojos pasaron de unos ojos azules a unos tan profundos como el azul del mar, A Yuna las marcas rojas empezaron a botar sangre, A Selegna al igual que Yuna sus medias lunas que tenía en sus muñecas empezaron a parpadear, Jhoshy su cabello plateado era tan blanco como si de nieve se tratara, Mitzuko estaba con su vestido blanco y azul y sus ojos celeste ahora eran blancos, Ya que no se podía distinguir el color por la luz que salía de ellos y por ultimo Yuukino la cual estaba con la cabeza agachada y llorando sangre (*o*… Esta es mi parte favorita)los militares estaban sorprendidos, Cuando de pronto unos demonios gigantes salen de la tierra, Unas chicas Neko, Unos zorros y Kitsunes, Vampiros de alto linaje, Y arcángeles… Pero a los segundos después llegaron hadas de todas las especies

Yuukino: Deshagan el circulo y vean a sus sirvientes (Sonríe)

Los zorros se acercan a Yuna y los kitsune también

¿?: Necesitaba ayuda Yuna-Sama

Yuna: ¿E-Eh?

2 Bandas de mujeres y hombre Neko se acercaron a cada chica, A Jhoshy 15 chicas y 14 chicos idénticos a ella, Al igual que Samantha la cual se sorprendió por ver a tantos chicos y chicas Neko juntas

Isabel: ¿Quiénes son?

Hadas: Somos tus sirvientes Isabel-Sama

Isabel: Pero si yo…

¿?:Usted era la más joven de nuestro clan, Por eso la despreciaban, Creían que no tendría poder alguno, Pero usted es más poderosa que el hada reina…

En otro lugar de ese parte, Samantha era protegida por demonios de 3 metros que no dejaban que ni un pelo se le viera, Y desde arriba unos ángeles que miraba la miraban

Mitzuko: Arcángel miguel

Miguel: Mitzuko… ¿Qué tal estas?

Mitzuko: Muy bien, Y el gran

Miguel: Bien igualmente

Yuukino estaba sentada en un trono mirando a las chicas, De pronto se levanta y un demonio la sigue sin decir palabra alguna

Yuukino: ¿No sabían de sus poderes?

Selegna: ¿Tu si?

Yuukino: Mi lado humano no tiene idea de lo cual poderosa es…

Jhoshy: P-Pero…

Mitzuko: Algunas despreciadas, Otras muy peligrosas, Otras amadas e idolas, Aquellas eran las más poderosas

Yuukino: (Ríe) Cuidado que los soldados quieren pelear… Et percutite eos: Servus (N/a: Acaba con ellos sirviente/ Amo el latín *o*)

Yuna: Es hora de pelear

Yuukino: (Vuelve a la normalidad) Recuerdo todo… (Ve que Yuna está a punto de pelear) ¡STOP! Déjalos servir, Eso sería su honor más grande

*2 minutos después*

Yuna: Terminaron ¿YA?

Yuukino: SIP, Y creo que ahora se van

Chicas: Gracias por su ayuda

Los bando dijeron "De nada" y se fueron

Jhoshy: ¿Dónde estarán los chicos?

Yuki: Por ahí, Deben estar flojeando

Yuukino: Si… Vámonos

Selegna: Primera vez que veo tantos demonios juntos y peleando para salvar a su jefe… Y ¿Ángeles ayudándolos?

Yuukino: Si… Todo por el bien de ustedes

Isabel: Vaya, No sabía nada de esto… Podremos hablar más con Yuukino demonio

Yuukino: No creo

Yuki: ¿Por qué?

Yuukino: No lo sé… Solo que no quiero que me quite mis amigas (Sonrojada)… (N/a: Wahh Yuukino eres tan linda cuando te lo propones *Abraza* )

Castiel: Que poderosas

Lisandro: Si, Pero nosotros estamos en un lio más grande

Nina: Lis, ¿Por qué no me quiere besar?

Lisandro: Nunca caería tan bajo

Melody: (N/a: Como odio a esta tipa ¬~¬) Nathi yo sé que tú me amas

Nathaniel: No, Yo amo a Y-Yuki…

Debrah: Gatito, ¿Ya no me quieres?

Castiel: No es obvio

Laeti: Armin… Me gusta-

Armin: A mí también… Me gustaría que desaparecieras

Nozomi: Vamos Kentin, Yo te ayude con tu entrenamiento

Kentin: Y me engañaste a la vez, No Nozomi, Yo ahora amo a Mitzuko (N/a: Como te gustaría Mitzuko .3.)

Kaoru: No seas malo Alexis, Tú me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi

Alexis: Antes, Ahora me gusta una mujer, Mi mujer… (KYAAAA!)

Chicas: Si no son de nosotras, No serán de nadie (Invocan un rayo)

* * *

¿Sera su fin?, ¿Yuukino dejara morir a los chicos?, ¿Mi mama me pegare por la nota baja que le traje? Todo eso en el próximo capitulo

Odie a Yuukino cuando se transformó… Realmente quería que uno de los demonios la matara

¿Les gusto? ¿Cambio algo?

Bye~ .yui21


	15. ¡AVISO!

¡AVISO!

Se que yo debería estar actualizando mis fics, Tengo a Yuukino detrás mio con un hacha (A lo tipo Yuno Gasai) Pero es que… Como Sucrette tengo baja mi moral… Problemas por aquí, Por alla… Juro por mi… mi… Celular que cuando suba un capitulo va a ser muy largo… Pero voy a tener que pensármelo

Ademas que mi mama me castigo por las malas notas que llevo… En relidad pensé en matar de verdad a Yuukino (Yuukino: ¿¡EH?!) Hacerle cosas feas a sus OC'S Por eso quiero tomarme un tiempo para pensar mis historias bien, Cualquier colaboricion con respecto al Fic, Me la envían po PM y lo hare

Pero como les dije, Estoy con mi moral baja, Ya vere como se me pasa, Pero no me odien Porfavor :´(, Sin ustedes yo no haría mis Fics asi que esperen que esta chica llegara con mejores ideas, Aunque me tome unos meses ¡Lo hare!

PD: Como premio por hacerlas esperar, Les dare unos One-Shot a cada una (Con lemon o sin el)Si quieren me pueden hacer como la que quiere separarlos, Pero termina siendo descubierta… Les enviare un PM para queme dejen sus fichas

Otra vez lo siento y envíenme a elmo si quieren, Me lo merezco :(

Bye~ .yui21


End file.
